Drive My Heart
by CourtyPie
Summary: Prequel to Worlds Apart. It will be divided into chapters. When Baird finally stumbles across a woman like no other, can he learn to love her? Or will the loss of his first love stop him? And Marcus also learns who his mother is. Baird/OC. ON HIATUS!
1. More Than This

**Disclaimer: I do not own GOW, only Keira and the plot.**

**Summary: Okay, so this is basically a prequel to Worlds Apart. Keira Sullivan is a lonely twenty one year old, with dreams of having her own family only having them to be mocked by a Damon Baird...**

_Abandoned House, Jacinto_

She lay curled up in the corner of the ruined house; short, ear-length messy reddish-brown hair covering her face partially. Clutching a silver pendant to her chest, Keira closed her shadowed and sleepless eyes. Attempting to at least catch half an hour's worth of sleep before she knew she had to be on the move again. Like always. The concrete floor beneath her wasn't exactly comfortable, nor the right kind of bed. Though Keira supposed she ought to be grateful for the fact Locust hadn't found her.... yet. So she took the chance to make the most of it, and slowly but surely the short woman drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

_Few miles away from abandoned house, Jacinto_

"Baird! Get the hell over here!" The blond COG soldier groaned to himself, and shot a dark look over at the bandanna-wearing, scarred cheeked man. Damon Baird peeked over the top of his sandbags to make sure it was safe; once deciding the Locust were a little occupied with the rest of his squadmates, Baird picked himself up and dodged and hurled his way to a place next to Marcus Fenix behind a wall. "You ought to be thankful I didn't get scrapped just then," he panted. Marcus gave a typical roll of his eyes and pulled a grenade out. Throwing it out past the wall to the middle of a Locust group; both men listening and watching in satisfaction as blood and guts spattered everywhere.

"WHOOO YEAH! Oh yeah, baby! This what I'm talkin' bout right here!" Shouted a confident, male voice. Baird resisted the urge to grin at his long-time friend who was examining a few of the Locust corpses. "Jeez Cole, shout s'more and we'll have a whole army on our hands." Baird spoke irritably, but both he and Cole knew he was just playing around. Another man clapped Augustus "Cole Train" Cole on the back, chuckling slightly. 'Looks like we won this round... for now." Dominic Santiago smiled, though it was a rather distant one with Maria on his mind constantly.

Marcus pressed the earpiece in his ear, speaking loudly. "Control, this is Delta. Do you read?" He waited for a few moments before he got the answer he wanted. "Loud and clear, Marcus. Well done taking care of the courtyard. We'll be sending in troops to keep the area guarded and Locust-free. Uhh..." Anya's voice trailed off, and Marcus frowned. Her trailing off never sounded good. "What is it, Anya?"

"I'm detecting... wow. Quite a LOT of Locust activity just a few miles from your current position, Marcus. Get there now, before they take out our King Ravens. Head South." Anya spoke sharply. "Will do, Anya. Delta out." He then turned to his waiting squadmates. "We have a new objective. Gotta take out some more Locust before _they _take out the King Ravens. South, few miles. Let's move, Delta." Marcus reloaded his Lancer and started stomping off in the direction. Baird sent a death glare at Marcus' back, grumbling to Cole, "I swear there'd better be some kinda benefit from this.."

_Back at the abandoned house, Jacinto_

At the sound of guns firing and people shouting, Keira reluctantly opened her sleep-ridden eyes. She groaned softly, her back sore from the uncomfortable ground. Sitting up, Keira crawled over to a window and peeked out. Four COG soldiers had arrived to take care of the nearby Locust infestation. And then, one of the soldiers saw her. She quickly slammed herself back onto the ground, swallowing. Keira bit down on her lip as the gunfire eventually stopped. Pressing herself against the wall, she watched terrified as the door to the small house opened. Revealing the soldier who had spotted her before.

"Hey SIR! Looks like we got ourselves a Stranded.." Baird yelled over his shoulder, staring at the woman. At first, all he noticed was the bruises and cuts her lovely face had. Then he allowed his downstairs brain (which he hadn't used in forever) to take over, looking her up and down with such arrogance that made the girl tremble slightly. A smirk lit his battle-hardened face; though before Baird could say anything dirty to her Marcus appeared. Shoving his way past Baird into the house, looking down at the woman.

"State ya name." Marcus growled at Keira, who grinded her teeth and managed to stand up. She shoved some hair away from her eyes, hands on her hips. "State yours first, Gear, and then maybe I'll let you have the privilege of knowing mine." She spoke boldly, causing Baird to snicker slightly and whisper something to Cole. Marcus gave an annoyed sideways glance to Baird, and then back at Keira. "Sergeant Marcus Fenix, Delta Squad, COG. Now you.." He spoke a little impatiently. Cole, as soon as he was sure Marcus wasn't looking, whispered back to Baird. Keira gave a small sigh and licked her dry lips. "Keira Sullivan, citizen and..." -A glare at Baird- "Stranded.."

Dom gave a start, moving forward eyes fixed on Keira. "Sullivan? Was your father... Raphael Sullivan by any chance?" He asked curiously, now aware that _all _eyes were on him but not caring. Keira stared at Dom, swallowing slightly. She gave a small nod, crossing her arms. "And who might you be?" Keira gestured to the other three COGs. Baird grinned cockily, and he was the first to speak. "Private Damon Baird... but you can call me anything you want, sweetheart." He wiggled his eyebrows, which were only just hidden by his goggles. Marcus gave a huff of annoyance, though they had accomplished their objective so he let this roll. For now.

Keira didn't miss the flash of lust in Baird's eyes, and was about to slap him when she thought better of it. She guessed these COG soldiers probably hadn't had sex in weeks? So really, Keira knew she couldn't blame Baird, if he was indeed feeling lustful. She turned her attention to the next guy, who introduced himself as the Cole Train. And the third one, was Dominic Santiago. That name seemed familiar, though she couldn't guess why.

"What are ya doin' out here so far near those damn Locusts?" Marcus looked at Keira, his gaze hard and piercing. She gazed back, quite unnerved. "Maybe I wanna get back at those bastards... they killed m-" Trailing off, Keira studied the ground. Dom could've sworn he heard her heart break silently. "Alright, well.... we'll have someone pick you up and take you to a secure area." Fenix sighed, moving away and pressing his earpiece.

"Control, this is Delta. Objective accomplished; we've found a Stranded woman called Keira Sullivan. What's her background info?" Marcus spoke quietly, looking back to see Baird attempting to hit on Keira who merely raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Keira Sullivan... okay, here we go. Her father was a COG General. served under him at one point... but that's all we got." Anya reported. Marcus frowned to himself. "Hmm... why do I get the feeling.. she's more than she seems?"


	2. Just Greaaaat

"But I find this completely unfair. You guys get to risk your lives, and I have to stay put in a damn sanctuary piece of shit." Keira stubbornly huffed. She was sitting in a King Raven with three of the COG soldiers she had met previously, while the leader Marcus had taken another 'copter with some blond lady Keira was fairly sure she had never met before. She leaned back in her seat, eyes traveling to Baird. Who was grinning, like a maniac. Cole, the guy sitting next to Keira, leaned over and whispered, "He ain't never smiled like dat 'fore, Baby. And his hole ain't been shut up fo' this long either." He winked, almost laughing at Baird's darkening expression. Keira couldn't suppress her giggles, however. And _that _earned her a pair of narrowed eyes from the blond sitting across. She immediately quietened, feeling more than a little awkward. Dom was staring out into the sunset, his intense expression not missed by Keira who knew that expression to be one of loss and grief. She tied what little there was of her hair into a tiny ponytail, rubbing her cold arms.

Baird eyed her for some more moments. "So Keira... tell us about your past." He tilted his head, a seemingly genuinely sincere look on his face. Though he was just looking for some dirt, so Baird knew whether to trust this girl or not. And he was quick to judge, no doubt about that. Sure, she was gorgeous and oh his want to spend a night with her was increasing; but you couldn't be too careful these days. Keira's eyes flashed up to his, and she pursed her lips. "What's there to tell, poofter? Ain't nothin' interestin' for soldiers like you." She smirked smugly as both Cole and Dom erupted into laughter; while Baird sat there seething. Though none of them could tell, Keira was basically faking this whole oh-I'm-so-tougher-than-you thing. And it appeared Baird could read minds.

"You ain't tougher than me, girlie. I rather suspect you've taken a fancy to me." Baird said sarcastically, only making Dom and Cole laugh harder. Keira rolled her eyes, sighing. She kept her mouth shut, which in turn discouraged Baird who had been expecting another smartass comment. Closing her eyes, Keira saw the face of Calista. Before she knew it, she was being shaken awake. Her face felt oddly wet, and Keira blinked staring into the concerned face of Dom.

"You okay there? Sounded like you were having a pretty bad nightmare." He said softly, backing away so that she had some space. Keira rubbed her eyes, which she found to be wet and puffy. "...Little kid she is." Baird was saying; it seemed the King Raven had already landed. And Cole and Baird were standing just outside of it. "This is why I shouldn't sleep..." She muttered; had she bawled her eyes out in front of these COG soldiers? Dom was still watching her in concern, but he had no chance to say anything because Baird peeked his head in.

"Who's Calista?" He asked, not caring at all whether she had been crying or what-not. Keira narrowed her eyes. "None of your business." She cleared her throat, not looking at him. Baird heaved a sarcastic chuckle, grabbing her chin so that she had no choice but to look at him. "Everything about you is now my business, whether you like it or not." He breathed, refusing to let her go when she tried to squirm.

Keira shoved him hard, causing him to release her chin. "You got another thing comin' to ya, jackass." She got out of the King Raven, incredibly pissed off. Baird looked at Dom, scratching his head. Dom smirked, shaking his head. "You sure do got a way with ladies, eh, Baird?" The Latino made fun of his fellow soldier, now also getting off the King Raven. The blond growled, his free fist clenching but he settled for gripping his Lancer quite hard. "I just wanna know who Calista is... or was... I mean, you don't cry in your sleep. Even if it is a fuckin' nightmare." Baird snapped, sighing heavily.

"Quit it, you two." Marcus warned, thinking that Dom and Baird were arguing. Both nodded at the Sergeant, exchanging silent glances behind his back. He spotted the woman Keira talking to Colonel Hoffman. Walking over, Marcus watched as Keira nodded and then disappeared into their small established base. "Sir?" He questioned the colonel, who sighed.

"Sergeant?" Hoffman raised an eyebrow, turning to Fenix. "Where she goin'?" Marcus asked, eying the door which Keira had gone into. Hoffman crossed his arms. "She's gonna join Warda Squad as a rookie. Before you interrupt-" He held up a hand, signalling a opened mouth Marcus to wait, "she offered her enlistment, and hell. We need all the help we can get. Any questions?" As Hoffman finished, Baird who had sauntered up earlier scowled. "Women are allowed into the COG?! As soldiers?!" He exclaimed, quite aghast at the news.

"Yes, Private Baird. Any problems with that?" Colonel Hoffman stared at him.

Baird mumbled something under his breath. "Care to repeat that again, private?!" Hoffman barked.

The blond shook his head slowly. "No, sir.." He replied, Dom and Cole marching up. Once the Colonel walked away Baird turned to his squadmates and growled. "This is bullshit! The Colonel is crazy fuck! Letting a fucking little girl into the army!" He ranted angrily, running a hand through his short hair.

Cole just barked a laugh. "Dat's the way it's gotta be, Baby. Just gon' have ta roll wit it." He grinned enthusiastically, while Marcus frowned deeply. "No, Baird's right. I mean, can she even defend herself?"

Said gear emitted a snort. "Probably not... pity. S'not like you to be askin' that sorta crap anyway, Sir." Baird threw at Marcus; who groaned and shook his head. All four COG soldiers headed back to their rooms for the night, waiting on their next assignment. Though Marcus, Cole and Baird didn't seem to notice how deep in thought Dom was.


	3. How Fun

_Jacinto Military Base, Dorm Rooms_

Staring up at the plastered ceiling, she sighed softly. Keira hated night time; because she knew she'd have to sleep eventually and in her dreams Calista and Philip often visited her. Like they had today, when she fell asleep in the King Raven. Aw man, that was... humiliating, to say the least. Keira frowned. "What the fuck? Ya don't need to impress those guys; jesus." She muttered, rolling over onto her side. Pulling the thin blanket around herself tightly, Keira allowed a hand to travel up her shoulder and to the large scar on the back of her neck. She bit down on her lip, removing her hand. "Damn it.." Keira whispered, allowing her droopy eyelids to close.

Dom quickly stripped off his gear, stepping into the tiny cubicle and turning on the handles. A flush of almost-clean water began trickling down his dirty face, and he closed his eyes welcoming it. He stood perfectly still for a few moments before he began scrubbing off the dirt and blood from his body. Afterwards, when Dom was dressed in a white tank top and cargo pants he felt much better. Physically, though that Sullivan girl was troubling him.

_What the hell is RAPHAEL SULLIVAN'S little girl doing on her own; now officially joining the COG's army?_ Dom wondered to himself, as he clicked off the light and slipped into his bunkbed; listening to the sounds of Marcus snore heavily. He rolled onto his stomach, face buried in his pillow. Something, or rather someone else, crossed his mind. _Hope your okay, Maria. I miss you so much... _It wasn't too long before Dom dropped off into a light sleep.

**Next morning, crack of dawn....**

"Rise and shine, sleepin' beauties! We gotta lotta work to do today, so haul your asses out of those beds!" Hoffman shouted through a speaker which was planted in every dorm, causing disgruntled and sleepy Gears to grumble as they woke. Keira stumbled out of her bed, still half asleep as she moved about her dorm. Slipping on her armor that she had received just last night, attaching her Lancer and shotgun to the right places.

The woman walked out of the dorm, swallowing the hard lump as many COG soldiers watched her walk past. "What the hell is a girl doin' here?" She heard one say, and that just made her speed up her pace to Hoffman's office. Keira slowed down, her face inches away from the door. Knocking, she heard a 'Enter' and opened the door.

Hoffman looked up from his desk, shuffling some papers away. "Private Sullivan. Take a seat." He gestured to the uncomfortable-looking wooden chair just feet in front of his desk. Keira nodded and sat down, watching the Colonel attentively.

"Before I start, where the hell is your father?" Hoffman asked, his voice balancing on the edge of wariness. Keira shifted in her seat, taking a deep breath. "He... was killed a few years ago, Sir. Tryin' to protect me and my ma." She spoke quietly, cringing at the memories. Hoffman didn't say or do anything for a moment, nodding slightly.

"He was a good man. My respects, Private. I served under him a while back, myself." Hoffman said, before getting up from his seat. "Now, I assume you know the laws of this army?" He rose a brow, staring at Keira expectantly. Of course she did. "Yes Sir. Dereliction of duty will cost me a decided amount of years in prison." She answered. Hoffman gave another nod, crossing his arms. "You will meet Warda Squad out in the courtyard. Await orders there." This was a clear sign of dismissal.

Keira stood up and exited. Shutting the door behind her, she let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "So Hoffman served under your daddy, did he?" Came an annoying, taunting voice Keira hoped she would never hear again. "Oh fuck up, asshole. What the fuck are you doing here?" She growled to Baird.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're an exact replica of Marcus." He retorted, leaning on the wall opposite her. Keira flipped him the finger and spat, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're an exact replica of a fucking Berserker." She started to walk off; Baird merely smirked, following her.

"Heard Warda Squad is travelin' with Delta for a bit.." He commented lightly, placing an innocent expression on his face which was ruined by the triumph in his eyes as he saw Keira's own start to burn with annoyance. "Greaaaat, I get to travel with a half male half female Berserker. How fun." She snapped, more to herself than Baird.

Damon allowed his smirk to grow wider. "Big fun, yup..."


	4. Warda Squad Assault Derrick

"You must be Private Sullivan. Sergeant Hatchett of Warda Squad." A tall, black haired man with bright green eyes and a well-built body saluted Keira as she approached. She nodded to him, casting her eyes over the other three members of Warda. The first one was built like a brickhouse, muscles popping out _everywhere _except his face. Even that had a masculine look to it.

He had a chiseled and firm jaw, his nose was small yet slightly turned to the left as if it had been broken and never quite healed right; the guy's eyes were a very dark brown, and his hair was spiked up into a single blond mohawk. "Private Chant, at your service." His voice was smooth and charming; Keira shook his hand and was surprised to find the handshake quite gentle.

She turned to the next soldier, and studied him. He wasn't as muscular as Chant, though had some intimidating figure of his own. Baby blue eyes were the highlight of his badly scarred face; floppy brown hair hung low on his forehead, and his ears stuck out like baby elephant ears. "Private Melonie." He spoke crisply, his voice sharp and attentive. He didn't offer a hand to shake, so Keira settled for nodding.

The last one was wearing a baseball cap over the side of his head, allowing bleached blond spikes to be seen. Dark, hazel eyes glared at Keira; as if trying to kill her with the ferocious look he was giving her. Perhaps he didn't think women were capable of fighting. There was one, single scar just under his chin. His lips were thin and chapped; his cheekbones hollow. Out of all of them, Keira found this one to be the most scariest- or intimidating.

"Private Armand." His voice was low and rough, Keira nodded to him and turned to Hatchett.

"Is Warda Squad traveling with Delta at any point?" She asked curiously; the young Sergeant nodded. "On an Assault Derrick, until we reach the North coast of Jacinto. We'll be dropped off there, Delta will be proceeding to the next coast." He told her; Keira gave him a thumbs up and wandered away from the squad.

She could still feel Armand's eyes drilling into the back of her, causing her to frown. She sat down on a bench, putting her head in her hands sighing.

"Rough day already, eh?" Dom chuckled, sitting down next to her. Keira looked sideways at him, the frown still on her face. "Bein' stared at like you're wanted for some crime you didn't commit kinda gives me the heebie bejeebies, Dom." She explained, crossing her arms.

Dom smiled slightly, nodding. "I know the feeling. You'll get used to it, though; I mean, we're all on the same side here, right?" He gave her shoulder a friendly pat before getting up and walking over to Marcus, who was talking to Anya via JACK.

Keira ruffled her hair, making it look messier than it already was. She glanced to Armand and spotted Baird talking to him; _both _watching her while they did so. Narrowing her eyes, Keira forced herself to look away. Not liking the fact she could be the topic of discussion amongst two COG soldiers she already took a disliking to.

Hatchett beckoned her over, and Keira immediately got up. Walking over to him. "Yes Sir?" She spoke, looking at her superior respectfully. "Looks like we're boarding the Assault Derricks now, Sullivan. Head to 12, I'll join you in a minute." He ordered. Keira turned her back and walked amongst the Assault Derricks, looking for the number 12.

When she found it Marcus, Cole, Dom, Chant and Melonie were already on board. Sighing, Keira climbed aboard and stood just below the turret. She kept a straight face when Baird and Armand got on; Baird went over to Cole while Armand plodded over to Keira. "Listen here girl, and listen good. You fuck up, even once, and you better watch out for me. This squad is a professional squad; we don't need some rookie gettin' us all killed." He growled; she winced at the threatening tone in his voice.

Too timid to say anything, Keira forced a nod and watched until Armand was a few feet away from her. Baird wasn't that scary; Armand if he wanted to could ultimately become a Locust. Already judging her squadmate, Keira thought of the battles ahead and bit her lip. _What if I do fuck up and get one of them killed? _She swallowed, the fear creeping up in her chest.

Before Keira could go any further with her negative thoughts, Chant chose that moment to say, "Howdy Sullivan. How's COG treatin' ya so far?" He had a genuine smile on his face; it seemed Chant was the friendliest member of Warda Squad apart from Hatchett. She rose her eyes to meet his, and smiled small. "S'okay so far, but I'll deal with it.." Keira shrugged, leaning back against the metal her back found. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hatchett climb aboard and felt the Derrick roar to life, beginning to move.

Chant chuckled deeply; leaning with her, he hoisted his Lancer onto his shoulder. "Once ya actually get into the action, it gets better. Curb stomping Locusts heads off and explodin' them into a million pieces is AWESOME!" He pumped his fist in the air, causing Keira to laugh a little. Cole sauntered over to Chant, impressed at his built body.

"Hey, Baby. Daaaamn, ya could almost out-do me in a battle against the Locust, man." He spoke to Chant, who grinned widely. "I take pleasure in even scarin' the little bastards; s'fun. And right now, I'm lookin' for some Locust blood." He raised his Lancer; soon, Cole and Chant were happily chatting away about Thrashball and Locust.

Keira looked away into the scenery that was passing by; the forests, rocks, etc. She was glad to be left alone to gather some of her own thoughts; upon seeing her distant look, Baird took the chance to slam his hand near her head causing her to jump.

"If your gonna be that distant in battles, you shouldn't even be here." He spoke into her ear, voice low and husky. Keira glared at him. "If your gonna be that sexual around me, you shouldn't be near me." She growled, trying to duck under his arm. Baird grabbed her by the waist and held her against the metal firmly, doing his best to be discreet about this.

"If I wanted you, Sullivan, you wouldn't be in that armor right now. Whatever I want, I get in time." He warned her. "Lookie here! Baird and Sullivan up close 'n' personal!" Cole called, Chant and Melonie hooting slightly. Keira flushed a pink, which was exactly what Baird was looking for. He smirked, releasing his grip on her tiny waist and moving away.

And then, she found her face planted on the cold metal floor. Grunting, Keira lifted her head slightly and saw a trickle of blood drop from her nose. Wiping it, she sat up and looked around.

"What the fuck was that?!"


	5. Uh Oh

"What the fuck was that?!"

The exclaim came from Keira, who stood up only to have herself stumbling around as the Assault Derrick was hit by a a few Tickers. Then a Corpser rose from the ground in front of the Derrick, which made Chant go, "Holy shit... "

Marcus quickly pressed his earpiece. "Control, this is Delta! Requiring assistance for the Assault Derricks!! Corpser up ahead!" He practically yelled, taking cover as one Derrick was smashed into pieces. "Copy that, Delta. Sending a King Raven ahead with the Hammer of Dawn." Anya promptly replied.

Keira slammed herself against the small metal bit, peeking over every now and then to aim a few shots at the Tickers on the ground. Before she knew it the Corpser had banged into the 12 Assault Derrick and sent everyone in it flying. She had time to see the Derrick mysteriously moving away (her not on it) before total darkness enveloped her. What had happened was that Keira, Melonie and Cole had been sent flying off the broken Derrick into the unknown wilderness. Marcus, Hatchett and Chant were unconscious aboard the broken vehicle.

"Greaaaat. We've lost TWO of Warda Squad and one of Delta." Baird announced in a fake cheery voice to Dom and Armand. Dom rolled his eyes. "JACK, establish some connection with Control." He watched the robot uncloak, then attempt to connect to the Control. After a few minutes, JACK turned to Dom helplessly. The Latino sighed, turning to the blond soldiers. "Looks like we're on our own, 'til we can find an area for radio frequency." He informed them. Baird had hopped off the Derrick and was examining the damage done.

"Where'd the Corpser go.." Armand grunted, looking around but seeing no signs of the gigantic Locust monster. Dom peered over the edge, down at Baird. "Think ya can fix it?" He called, hoping the mechanic was able to fix it. Baird looked back up at Dom, a grim look on his face.

"Not without the fucking parts, dumbass. Though we're royally screwed, 'cause I can't see any spare parts lyin' around, can you?" Expected sarcasm was fired up at Dom, who shook his head. He crouched down, checking on Marcus. Breathing, but bleeding badly from side of head. "Shit!" Dom cursed.

Armand rummaged through a small box and found bandages. He tossed them to Dom. "Apply that with good pressure; the bleeding should stop if ya do it right." He grabbed some more bandages out of the box and tended to Hatchett and Chant.

Dom tended to Marcus' head, and soon there was no more bleeding to be seen. "Alright, I'm gonna go look for Cole and the other two." Dom spoke aloud, standing up. Baird climbed back up, adjusting his goggles. "I'm comin' with ya."

Armand shook his head, scowling. "Ain't no fuckin' way I'm stayin' here by myself while they're knocked out... " He raised an eyebrow, arms crossed. Just as he finished speaking, Chant gave a groan and stirred from his laying down position. He rubbed his head, glancing down at his bandaged arm. "What the hell happened?" Chant demanded, using the metal sides to help stand up.

"A fuckin' Corpser rammed into the Derrick, sent three of our squadmates flying into bush and god knows what else, and managed to somehow get the Derrick into the middle of nowhere." Baird answered typically, sarcasm being his main forte. Chant ignored the sarcasm, looking from one man to another.

"Where's... Melonie? Sullivan? Cole?" He frowned, finally noticing their absences. Baird mentally facepalmed himself, heaving an irritated sigh. "They're missing. They flew out of the Derrick when the Corpser hit us." Dom quickly intervened before Baird started yelling at Chant and then ended up with bruises all over his face. Chant nodded, biting his lip. "So what happens now?"

"Me and Armand here are gonna go lookin' for the others. You and Dom can stay here. Just in case Locust come. Sit tight. Contact us on the TAC/COM if any trouble comes. We'll do the same." Before Dom or Chant could protest, Baird and Armand had jumped down from the vehicle, heading out into the bush.

Dom glanced at Chant, sighing. "This may take a while..." Both of the men sat down.

_In the wilderness, somewhere_

"Uggghhh..." A soft, pained groan could be heard from an armor-clad woman as she proceeded to sit up. Blood covered the left side of her face, while a twist in her ankle told her she had a sprained ankle. Keira's forehead was pounding like crazy, so much that her vision was beginning to blur. She grabbed onto a low tree branch and hoisted herself up, withholding a scream from the pain.

Keira felt her knees begin to buckle; though with her grip on the branch she didn't allow her body to collapse. Yet. "HATCHETT! CHANT! SOMEBODY!" She screamed out, hoping _someone _would hear her.

At first she thought she heard trampling through the bush, but Keira listened hard and heard nothing. She sighed, letting go of the branch and closing her eyes. Waiting for the ground to meet her face. When it didn't, Keira struggled to open her eyes. There was two strong arms wrapped around her waist firmly.... "The Cole Train's here, Baby! Don't worry, Cole gon' take care of ya!" He spoke confidently, earning a weak giggle from the wounded woman.

Picking her up bridal style, Cole marched through the thick scrubbery bushes. "Hey, HEY! Cole, over here!" Came a distressed voice, and Cole's ears perked. He turned in the direction of the voice, and began running towards it. He stopped when he saw Melonie trapped between two rocks. His right leg obviously being crushed quite painfully.

"Ah shit... Keira, I'm gon' have to put you down.." Cole spoke, setting her down carefully on the ground. She gave a flustered nod, closing her eyes again. The need to sleep was increasing badly; darkness slowly taking over her. Cole grunted as he got down to where Melonie was; using his arms, he strained all of the muscles in his body and managed to pull the guy free none too easily.

Cole staggered over to Keira, and set Melonie down. "Ah fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He hissed, his leg looking like a squashed pancake. Coughing, Melonie took the chance to throw up blood. Suddenly, there was a crackling on Cole's TAC/COM and he pressed it on. "Cole here!!"

"Where the fuck are ya, Cole?" No doubt Baird's voice rang through. Cole gave a guffaw of laughter before answering seriously, "Somewhere out in deep dark words, Baby. Sullivan and Melonie injured bad. Get yo asses here, NOW!"

He glanced over to Keira and felt his heart sink. She was unconscious. "Hurry the fuck up, Baird!"

20 minutes later, Armand was giving Melonie painkillers and picking him up. Cole was cracking every bone in his body, and Baird was leading the way back to the Derrick. A still unconscious Keira in his arms.


	6. Playful Banter

"Hey! Could use a little help down here!" Baird shouted, the limp Keira in his arms. By now, most of those on board were now conscious; except for Hatchett who according to Dom had a serious concussion. Marcus quickly got down on his knees and reached for her; Baird rose her up as high as he could, the Sergeant just being able to grip her arms and pull her up. Marcus placed Keira gently on the floor, now helping Baird and Cole lift up a whimpering Melonie.

"We still got no parts....or radio frequency... hell, we're even running out of ammo." Chant spoke, keeping an eye on Hatchett. He gestured to the dead Locust bodies around the Derrick. Marcus groaned, running a hand over his face. "I for one don't plan on bein' sittin' ducks for the grubs." He growled, massaging his temples.

"That makes two of us, Sir.." Melonie rasped, unable to move much due to his squashed leg. He winced, closing his eyes and laying down. Baird leaned against the metal sides. "So what do ya propose we do, huh? We got two injured soldiers, perhaps three if countin' the one over here.." He pointed to Hatchett, "and we have no fuckin' way to contact the Control. A real tea party, alright."

Marcus narrowed his eyes, however he knew Baird was right. They were, literally, screwed. He sighed, standing up. "Got an idea... two of us should take JACK as far as we can 'til we get a radio signal. Either North, South, East or West." He shrugged lightly, glancing around. Armand, Baird, Dom, Cole and Chant thought this suggestion over.

Armand suddenly smirked; and when you saw him smirk you instantly got a bad feeling. "How about four go and two stay here with the- erm, wounded? It'd be pointless, sure, but the more the better. Particularly if we run into Locust." He licked his lips; and the others started to think it over. Marcus, after carefully scanning each face for approval, nodded at Armand. "Alright, we'll go with that. Who wants to stay behind?" He looked around.

Nobody put their hand up. Marcus rolled his eyes and pointed at Baird, then Chant. "You two; stay here and look after the Derrick. Armand, Dom and Cole, you're with me." He slid down the ladder and waited for the three. "Oh, leave me here with a buncha people I don't know! Thank you, asshole!" Baird mockingly saluted Marcus, clearly pissed off by Marcus' choice. The Sergeant responded by saying, "Get over it dickwad. We'll be back soon." He and the other three started walking off.

Chant sat down, playing with his COG tags. Baird gave an irritated growl and looked to Keira, who was now beginning to rouse. He stomped over to her, leaning down so that his face was close to hers. "Rise and shine, princess. Wakey wakey. Time to get up before I shove my tongue down your throat." The last bit was simply meant as a joke; he stumbled back chuckling as Keira's eyes flew open the best they could.

She scowled at the blond soldier. "You're a...a.. an asshole with no respect for anything." Keira spluttered angrily, hand flying to her head. Baird grinned widely, nodding. "You'll get used to it. Good thing you're not in Delta, huh?"

Keira huffed. She knew she couldn't stand up and flog Baird's ass. Apparently, he knew that too. "You wounded anywhere else?" He asked, dropping his sarcastic macho act for a few moments. She shook her head as lightly as possible, wincing. Baird raised an eyebrow, noticing the wince. "Such a bad liar, you know that?"

He told her, folding his arms and a smug smirk tugged at both corners of his lips. Keira bit down on her tongue to refrain from losing her temper with him. "You are _unbelievable!_" She exclaimed, annoyance clear on her face. Baird gave an overexaggerated laugh. "Wow, the girl is complimenting me. Would ya look at that.."

Ooh. That was it. Keira picked up her water canteen and hurled it, hitting Baird in the head. She heard an 'Oof' sound come from him, and grinned triumphantly. "Next time you piss me off it'll be my fist hitting you." She warned, but Baird merely snorted and rubbed his cheek.

"That didn't even hurt! You're weak. My guess is, you're a bottom?" His voice was smug, because he knew that he could taunt her as much as he liked and get away with it as she had a sprained ankle. Keira's mouth fell open, her eyes wide and furious. "I wish you'd go crawl in a hole and DIE!" She shot back at him.

Baird glanced over to where the 4 soldiers had disappeared and frowned. "Wish they'd hurry up, I'm gettin' bored." He whined. "Oh fuck up, you little bitch." Keira teased, giggling when he turned an evil eye on her. Then they heard a great burst of laughter, and looked across to discover Chant was pissing himself laughing at the squabbling two. He wiped a tear from his eye, grinning.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two liked each other.." Chant input, laughing again when both of them pulled faces and shook heads. Keira wrinkled her nose in absolute disgust. "Why would I like that _thing_ when he threatened to put his tongue down my throat?" She pointed out, shuddering.

The blond, if offended, didn't show it. "Watch what ya say, Sullivan." He offered her an arrogant wink, smiling slightly. Chant continued to laugh, tears streaming down his face.


	7. Damn Grubs!

Taking a step forward, the Locust Grenadier crouched silently. Its eager eyes were scanning the Assault Derrick for signs of life, signs of humans. And then multiple scents hit its nose, although they were all human scents. Growling quietly in excitement, the Grenadier beckoned to its Drone allies to come up to where it was hidden. The three Drones crept up, in a squatting position just like the Grenadier. All four sniffed at the air before they grunted in relief. They had found what they were looking for. And with numerous Seeders blocking the humans' radio frequency, things were running as expected. Drone 1 grinned childishly, as if it had finally found where the cookies were hidden.

_"Reeeeeeeemeberrrrr, there is to be no keeeeeelling." _The Grenadier hissed, reminding the Drones of the orders they were given by General Tar-Kass. They nodded, doing a roadie run to the back of the Derrick. The Grenadier, meanwhile, stayed behind. It revealed its rotten teeth in a dark and twisted grin. The General would be pleased with their work; would tell the Queen, who in turn would also be pleased. Drone 3 started climbing up the ladder, roaring viciously as it leaped over the side and holding someone at gun point.

There was mixed shouts of shock and surprise; both female and male. Drone 1 and 2 soon climbed up as well, and Grenadier could picture the delighted grins on their faces as they took their hostages. _"Yessssss!" _Grenadier darted out from behind the tree and over to its fellow Locust who were pulling a female and two males down. It grabbed the blond's chin, examining him from head to toe. He grunted, headbutting him. "Keep ya fuckin' diseased hands OFFA ME!" He yelled.

Grenadier tilted its head, letting the blond go. It turned to the girl, who wasn't struggling. This intrigued the Locust; eyes roaming her to spot the cause of this. Ah. She had an injured ankle. Finally, all four Locust studied their other prisoner. He was massive, and was obviously causing a lot of strife for the unlucky Drone holding him. Grenadier moved over to them, jabbing a Gorgon Pistol to the Gear's head. _"Youuuuuuu will coooooome quietly, or we will keeeeeeel your frieeeeends in front of youuuuu." _It warned him, receiving a spit on its face in response.

However, the Gear ceased his fruitless struggles with fiery eyes at the thought of watching his comrades die helplessly in front of him. The girl wasn't doing _anything_, which slightly annoyed the Grenadier. It marched over to her, kicking her hard on her injured ankle. She let out a yelp of pain, which pleased the Locusts. None of them noticed the look of pure anger on the two blond Gears' faces. _"Hmm.... child bearer." _Drone 2 commented, looking at Grenadier with enthusiastic, beady black eyes. And it caught on to what the other was thinking.

_"Let us goooooo, for our Queeeeeen is waaaaaiting." _Grenadier hissed, slamming a fist into the big Gear's face so as to knock him out which worked. The girl gave a start, a low snarl erupting from the base of her throat. The blond Gear with the goggles on his head shot her a warning look, one that was not missed by the Locust. Smirking, the Drones picked up their hostages and slung them over their shoulders (Drone 1 having difficulty with picking up the unconscious human). Following the Grenadier into the deep, wild forests.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I think writer's block is beginning to hit me.**


	8. Alone With Baird

**Warning: this chapter may be a tad sexual.**

"Mmph..." Chant groaned, glassy brown eyes fluttering open. He felt a large bump on his forehead, and tried to touch it with a hand only to find both wrists were tied behind his back. Cursing under his breath, Chant blinked multiple times so his vision returned to normal. The big Gear glanced around, looking for Baird, Keira or Hatchett. It was of course dark, wherever he was, and couldn't see a damn thing. Growling deeply, he tried his hardest to break free of the ropes that bound him to a cold pole. He failed, miserably. And Chant, being the buffed up built man that he was, hardly _ever _failed at anything. So some stupid ropes were able to defeat his long-lasting record. Chant slumped, wondering how the hell this happened. How on Earth he managed to fail in protecting himself; not just himself but his fellow soldiers as well. Closing his eyes once more, he found himself slipping into darkness.

----------------------

"Baird... Baird... Baird!" A distant-sounding voice suddenly became much louder. Baird reluctantly opened his eyes, awakening from his rather pleasant dream. Keira was right in front of him, both tied to poles behind their backs. She for a moment had a worried look on her face, but she quickly removed it when he woke. "Jesus Baird, could you snore any louder?" Keira forced a smirk onto her face. Baird saw through it easily, though he knew she was just trying to be brave so he played along. "I don't snore that bad.." He chuckled, glancing around them. It was a dark, almost pitch black room (or dungeon). Looking back at Keira, he saw she was bowing her head slightly and murmuring something. He also noticed the ropes that bound her wrists to the pole. She was on her knees, and to Baird it looked like she was in quite a bit of pain.

"Hey.." Keira whispered. Baird raised an eyebrow, looking at her. "Yeah?"

She cleared her throat quietly. "There's a pouch somewhere that I attached to my tank top a while back. Just in case, ya know... anyway, I've a little switchblade in there. Think you could get to it?"

An amused grin crossed his lips. He tugged at the ropes that bound his wrists, and one of his wrists snapped free. However, his other wrist was bound a little more tighter. "So, basically you're saying you want me to strip you?" Baird leaned forward, his breath mixing with hers. She pulled her face back, shaking her head hastily. "Y-you just need to unclasp the back of my top armor... and then get to the blade." She nodded fast.

Smirking at how flustered Keira looked, he let his free hand wander her back until he found the clasp to her top armor. Undoing it slowly, Baird allowed his breath to ghost over Keira's neck. She shivered, causing his temptation to bite her to rise fast. He pulled off the armor, glancing at the thin tank top that was worn underneath. "Does a bra restrict you from movement?" Baird teased, his hand starting from her neck and moving downwards. Squeezing here and there for the pouch.

"Not there! Not there!" Keira hissed, flushing bright red as his hand continued to wander. "I'm sorry, no light is making this difficult.." The smugness in Baird's voice was clear and easy to identify. "Ah, found it.."

He reached his hand into the pouch and pulled out the blade. "Wanna cut me free?" Keira asked impatiently, as he clasped the armor back onto her. "Fuck no.." Baird replied; tending to his bound wrist and freeing it. "You have got to be kidding.." Her jaw dropped. The blond laughed quietly, standing up and stretching his muscles. "Sadly, I am. I'd get in shit if I left you here.." He walked behind her and kneeled, setting to cutting her wrists free.

Keira toppled over, landing on her side as the pain in her ankle coursed violently. The start of a painful cry was emitted before warm, rough lips covered her own. Muffling the cry. Baird ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Keira granted him entrance, his tongue making its way into her mouth slowly. They kissed like that for a few minutes, until the need for air was made obvious.

"B-Baird... what was that for.." Keira's fingertips traced where Baird's mouth had just been a moment before. He wasn't looking at her, instead he was examining the room. "Your cry of pain woulda alerted the guards outside, if there are any out there... that was the easiest way to silence you." He spoke gruffly; he had enjoyed the kiss, though he'd never tell her that. An offended feeling wound its way into Keira's heart; she scowled, sitting up. "You coulda just clamped your hand over my mouth, bastard." She spat, upset by the fact she had hoped the kiss meant something to him.

Baird rolled his eyes, looking sideways at her. God the girl was so readable. "We'll fuck later, okay? Worth the wait, trust me." He taunted, now back to his usual self. Keira looked away, arms crossed. "So what's the plan?" She asked, massaging her ankle. Baird actually sighed, leaning his forehead on the cold stone wall. "Fuckin' wait for someone, or pray for Marcus to get his ass here. I can't find no door." He walked backwards, sitting down next to her.

"Took our guns, of course." Keira bit her lip. "Baird, can I ask you something?"

He grunted. "Well hell, I can't stop ya anyway. So shoot."

Keira looked at him just as he looked at her. "Have you ever been in love?" She wondered if she was pushing her luck.

Baird stared at her for a few moments before looking down. "Yeah, yeah I have... didn't end well." He answered shortly, the tone in his voice telling Keira to simply accept the answer for now. She nodded, leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes.

Hopefully, both of them would make it through this night.


	9. If That Wasn't Funny

_**Okay, I thought I ought to respond to my reviewers.**_

**:**** Thank you for your kind reviews. They have certainly kept me writing. :)**

**Fire Kunai:**** Your advice will be taken aboard and most certainly used. Basically, this is my first real GOW fanfic and I knew there was bound to be something wrong with Keira. I just needed someone to point it out xD. Thank you!**

**ita-chan01****: Glad you enjoyed it! ;P**

----------

"Control, this is Delta. Baird, Sullivan and Chant are missing." Marcus growled deeply, a finger pressed to his ear. He, Armand, Dom and Cole had just gotten back from their totally pointless walk. Well, not all pointless. They had managed to kill the Seeder that was blocking their radio frequency. Clambering aboard the Derrick, all four were shocked to find just Melonie and Hatchett. Both were unconscious. Cole was still uttering foul words and profanities at this very moment. Armand was silent, as usual. And Dom; Dom was listening in for Anya's reply. Amongst the deck were fresh spurts of human blood, which led both Marcus and Dom to the conclusion Locust grubs had been here.

"Copy that, Delta. We're trying to track down their TAC/COM signals, but at the moment we're only receiving faint signals. From Chant." Anya informed them, her voice grave and worried. They couldn't afford to lose more soldiers to these damn monsters. Marcus heaved a sigh, running a hand over his battle-hardened face. "Shit. Look, Cole's freakin' out here. Think ya could send a King Raven?" He murmured low. "Yeah, 'cause Melonie and Hatchett need medical attention. Bad." Dom added helpfully.

"One is on its way. Although.... I still don't know what happened to KR-13 which was containing the Hammer of Dawn." Sighing, the blond lieutenant awaited either Marcus' or Dom's answer. "The Locust must've gotten to it, Anya. We've seen no chopper so far." Marcus spoke, looking around the area. All he could see was grub bodies, trees and more trees. "Copy that. KR-15 is heading in your direction, now." Anya replied.

"Thanks Control. Delta out." Marcus dropped his hand, glancing at his conscious soldiers. "Okay, here's the plan. Armand, you'll lift Melonie and Hatchett into the KR coming. And escort them back to the base. Dom and Cole, we're gonna go lookin' for the other three." He announced gruffly, gazing at Armand who looked like he was about to disagree. Upon seeing the look Marcus was giving him, Armand quickly changed his mind and nodded.

"I'M GONNA RIP THOSE GRUBBY BASTARDS UP! SHOW 'EM WHAT IT'S LIKE TO MESS WIT DA COLE TRAIN!" Cole roared; he did seem pretty pissed that his best friend had been taken. Dom chuckled small, gripping his Lancer. "I'm all for it. If it includes bustin' some Locust ass I'm definitely in." Marcus nodded. "It's settled then."

----------

Keira yawned, stretching out her arm muscles. She glanced over at Baird, who seemed to have nodded off. Snoring lightly. Her ankle was still throbbing like all hell, and it took a lot to stop from even whimpering in pain. At first she thought she felt something crawling on the back of her neck, but Keira raised a hand and rubbed there. Nothing. Then... "HOLY FUCK! A FUCKIN' SPIDER! AHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly, the big black furry spider scuttling across her leg. Baird jumped awake, launching into a kneeling position feeling around for the guns that were supposed to be on his back.

"C'mon grubs! Let's see what ya got!" He shouted, eyes fully opening. A few seconds of silence passed, before Baird realised he had no guns and that there was nothing attacking him. Glancing at Keira, he almost burst out laughing. Her face was awfully pale, and she was shaking slightly. "Out of ALL the phobias... Arachnophobia?!" Baird was, to no end, amused. Keira opened her mouth a couple of times, before managing, "Just get the fucking thing away from me. Please." There was a pleading tone to her voice. The blond chuckled, picking up the spider. He dangled it in front of Keira's face, making her scream in pure genuine terror.

"FUCK OFF!" She whined, burying her face in her hands. Baird tilted his head, and lowered the spider just enough so that its legs were skimming Keira's neck. She shrieked, attempting to roll away. "Wooow... so Locust don't scare you, but SPIDERS do? That don't make sense." Baird shook his head, the biggest and smuggest smirk plastered on his face. Keira lay on the floor, eyes staring into the concrete and breathing hard. "That was not funny.." She whispered, some color returning to her face.

"Oh yeah? If that wasn't funny I must be the Locust Queen.." Baird said sarcastically, although the smile remained. Keira sat up quickly, looking around for the spider. Before she knew it she was watching it be killed by Baird's monster-sized foot. Dark, crimson liquid poured out of the squished body and Keira looked away; pulling a face. No matter who or what blood it was, Keira couldn't stand the sight of it. It made her feel nauseous. Seeing the expression on her face, Baird took the chance to say, "If you don't like the sight of blood then you better prepare yourself. You're gonna be seeing a helluva lot more than this....."

--------------

When he regained consciousness, it was then he realised he was in deep trouble. Several guns were pointed at him, all of the owners being Locust Grenadiers or Drones. _"It is awaaaaake..." _One of them hissed loudly. Several heavy steps were heard, and the Locust moved aside to allow room. A tall, fat, hideous-looking Locust glared down at the soldier. _"Your time has come, groundwalker." _It spoke clearly, though it wasn't a human nor Locust voice. "Oh fuck.." Chant sighed, allowing his head to slump back on the stone wall.


	10. Uneasy Feelings

"Shit, shit, shit.." Chant muttered with an arm flung over his face so he wouldn't have to look at the ugly monsters pouring in from all sides of him. He was being dragged by the ankle along the cold, slimy floor. It was hard for him to refrain from shuddering. Despite Chant's best efforts to stay positive, he had a feeling that maybe this time nobody would be able to save him. Suddenly, his ankle was dropped to the ground. But Chant daren't remove his arm from his face. He felt a pair of strong, scaly hands grab underneath his armpits and lift him up. Chant wrinkled his nose from the nasty smelling breath. "Dude... ever heard of a toothbrush?" He winced. Finally opening his eyes, Chant almost gasped. He stood up, and turned around to watch the Drone who had been dragging him retreat into a gated area. Glancing around, Chant realised... he was very much the entertainment for a large crowd of Locust spectators sitting on the sidelines behind walls. And whatever was about to be released in front of him, he knew it was something he couldn't handle by himself. Fuck.

--------------

"Marcus. I'm detecting some serious seismic activity beneath you. And somehow I doubt it's anything volcanic. Or anything like a giant worm." Anya quickly added. Marcus was chewing slightly on his lip, though he stopped before either Dom or Cole saw that. "How the fuck are we supposed to check it out?" He barked, staring down at the muddy ground. "Scope out the area, Marcus." Anya advised. Marcus managed not to roll his eyes and took a couple steps forward, peering around as much as possible. He eyed a cave which was some distance away. "Anya... think that cave could lead us down?" Dom asked, walking up to JACK. Anya pressed a few buttons and typed some things in before saying, "It's a very possible entrance. I suggest you check it out. Control out." JACK withdrew the small screen. Marcus glanced at his two squadmates. "Let's get down there, Delta. God knows what we'll find.." He muttered the last bit, heading towards the cave with Dom and Cole following.

--------------

The gigantic gate was opening. Chant figured either one or both of two things were going to come out: a Brumak or possibly some Berserkers. And the latter of the options were confirmed. Two huge Berserkers were plodding out of the gate, sniffing the air for their victim. Chant's heart began pounding like crazy out of fear and newly found adrenaline. With no Hammer of Dawn or squad support, the COG soldier thought himself as fucked. And maybe he was; but this could be his finest hour too. "If I'm gonna go down, I'm takin' these bitches with me.." He murmured, determined to put on some kinda show for the Locust watching. Chant was going to show them veteran COG soldiers were more than soldiers; they were gods in their own right. He smiled grimly as one of the Berserkers sniffed him out; she charged at him with all the strength she had. Chant slowly backed up against a wall, waiting. As she drew closer, he quickly took a swan dive. Only just getting out of the way, watching her collide with the stone wall. Grinning smugly upon hearing the Berserker screech in pain.

---------------

Keira was fast asleep on the floor. Baird picked at moss, keeping an eye on her while he did so. Really, he hadn't _wanted _to knock her out. But... there was only going to be a tiny bump on her head so no harm done. He just needed some quiet time to himself; and while she was nearly always quiet, Baird had his reasons. To be honest, and he'd never admit this to anyone, but the blond was worried about Delta Squad. Warda Squad not so much; however, Baird did hold a little concern for Chant whom he and Keira had been separated from. There was some kind of feeling he couldn't shake off. Trouble was waiting for _all _of them; hell, even Colonel Hoffman and Anya. That was something Baird could not shake off had he even wanted to. He glanced at Keira again, half tempted to shove moss into her ears. Chuckling, Baird decided he'd give her more shit when she woke up. "Fuck me dead, Marcus. This is why I shoulda been leader.." He growled in frustration. Right now, a miracle was needed. Not that Baird believed in miracles. But one would more than happily be welcomed.

---------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**What do you think Chant's fate is gonna be? Will he survive? Will Marcus, Cole and Dom find him in time? Feel free to voice what you think should happen in the next chapter by reviewing. **

**P.S If this was a bit short I apologise. I haven't been feeling the best and I've been busy.**


	11. Last Ounce Of Strength

Slime covered the rocky caverns of the cave. Wherever they stepped tiny blue bugs scattered across the floor. Dom pulled multiple faces as they proceeded, with JACK lighting the way. "Pick up the pace, Delta. We don't have much time." Marcus growled out to the two following him, oblivious to the bugs around him. Cole, surprisingly, was quiet. Maybe because he couldn't stomach the thought of his best friend being killed. Oh boy. Dom knew if Baird was dead; the Locust had no chance of living whatsoever if the Cole Train was around. Marcus did not dare let his thoughts stray near the area of death; Delta Squad was going to get there. And be on time. This was an oath Marcus was keeping no matter what. They were racing against death itself.

-------------

Chant felt blood oozing down the side of his head; being slammed into a stone wall by a strong beast tends to do that to you. His vision blurring, he knew it wouldn't be too long before permanent sleep came and took him away for good from the messed up world he lived in. The Berserkers were messing with him. One of them slammed a gigantic fist into Chant's face, causing something painful to break. He cried out, the sound of his desperate calls encouraging the Locust crowd to egg on the Berserkers. Summoning what there was left of his energy, Chant sent his foot into one of the Berserkers' stomach and watched as she stumbled back into her sibling. Both females sniffed at each other, and roared. They took a swing, aiming to rip the other apart. There was an angry uproar in the Locust sidelines, and Chant faintly smiled.

He slid down the wall, eyes closing. _I've done what I was meant to do... my time really has come. _Chant whispered, though he didn't feel his mouth move nor hear his voice speak. Flashbacks of his mother and father appeared in his head, as did the memory of first joining the COG. First time winning a victory against the Locust. First time losing a valued comrade. After the death of his one and only true brother in arms, Chant had become a killing machine. Not outright reckless like Cole, but dying in battle wouldn't be such a bad thing to Chant. At least he would have died defending his country, defending humanity. All sounds faded from his ears; the only thing he now listened to was the soft beating of his heart. The beats were slowing down, his pulse was eventually stopping.

Using the last ounce of his strength to grip at his COG tags, the blond soldier slumped. Color draining from his tanned face; body temperature dropping by each passing minute. Chant pulled off his tags, clutching them tightly in his hand. He didn't even feel Dom trying desperately to keep him awake, didn't even hear the blazing sounds of gunfire murdering the crowds of Locust; didn't even see the hole being ripped through the ceiling as King Ravens and troops ascended. It was too late; surely now they could see that, Chant was beyond being saved. He didn't even realise his COG tags had fallen to the ground.

------------

"Damn it Chant! Stay with me!" Dom shouted, his hands desperately pounding on the man's chest. Attempting to get his heart going again. After a few hopeless minutes, he allowed his hands to drop by his side and stare at the soldier. By now, most of the Locust had been either incinerated or eliminated. Cole jogged over to the two, stopping once he saw the state of Chant. "Aw man... shit..." He wore the expression of someone who'd lost his favourite teddy bear. Marcus pulled a kneeling Dom up, and bent down to retrieve the fallen soldier's COG tags. "Rest in peace, Chant.." All three uttered at the same time. There was no time for grief, however. They had to find Baird and Sullivan, and fast. This place was caving in like no other.

-----------

Marcus and Cole hunted around the place, looking for any locked doors. Dom was also looking around, just at the opposite end. He kicked in a door, and found relief surging through him as he looked at a startled Baird and a sleeping Keira. "Marcus! Found 'em!" Dom shouted over his shoulder, handing Baird some extra weapons he had stolen from a dead Locust. Glancing at Keira, Dom walked over and nudged her gently with his foot.

She stirred, opening glassy eyes. "Think you can walk?" Dom asked, not willing to tell her that one of her squadmates had died just yet. Keira shook her head, sitting up. Cole strutted over, no signs of amusement or enthusiasm on his face. "I'll carry her.." He offered. Before she had time to refuse he picked her up and carefully slung Keira over his shoulder. Keira sighed sleepily, mumbling. But her eyes widened fully when the scent of both human and Locust blood hit her nose. She almost gagged.

Marcus as usual was up front, leading the squad out. Just as they got to the trees ahead, the whole cavern suddenly tumbled down. Crushing all that was underneath into bits. Baird breathed in relief, turning to Marcus. "Took your sweet fucking time, didn't you? We could have _died, _y'know." He snapped, always looking for a fight with the Sergeant. At the word 'died' Marcus, Dom and Cole tensed up. Baird sensed this and frowned. "Wait a minute... where's Chant?" He stopped right where he stood.

"Chant... didn't make it.." Marcus informed him gravely. Keira raised herself on Cole's shoulder and looked at Marcus, shock registering on her face. "Come again?" She flustered, hoping to God she didn't hear what she thought she did. "Chant's dead." Dom put plainly; for an instant he wondered if Chant had any family back home. And he felt sorry for them; he knew exactly what it was like to lose someone. Keira and Baird merely gaped at each other, before the male got a grip on himself and shook his head. "Shit happens." He sighed. Keira, she just felt frozen inside. But then, she reasoned, death was always a cause of war no matter what. The walk back to the broken Derrick was long and agonizingly silent.

All five boarded a King Raven; Cole sitting Keira in a corner carefully. It seemed to her that Chant's death had probably hit Cole the hardest out of all of them; he had found someone who was just as reckless as him and there was the hint of a great friendship beginning. Then Keira remembered Armand, and bit down on her lip. He'd probably blame her. Fuck. Warda Squad was... not going to react well to this. Not at all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Thank you for all your reviews. They are probably the only things that are keeping me writing at the moment. **

**Anyway, I am possibly considering a mature scene in the next chapter up ahead between Baird and Keira. Tell me if I should or not. Or if it's too early for that. **


	12. You're Poison

**Warning: heavy sexual/smut stuff. Turn away now if you would rather not read a smutty scene.**

_Common Room, Jacinto Military Base_

"How many times do I have to tell you?! It's not my fuckin' fault!" Keira shouted at Armand, her dark brown eyes glaring at him. He pointed at her, snarling. "If you hadn't joined Warda Squad, Chant would still be alive!" Armand roared back. And that hit her pretty hard. Keira felt tears welling up, but she was determined not to let the dickhead before her see she was about to cry. "Go to hell, Armand. You're nothing but a spineless asshole!" She spat, storming out of the common room. Taking care to slam the door on her way out. Keira stomped and stomped as best she could with her injured ankle until she found an empty corridor, and sat down with her back against a wall. She flapped her hands about in the air wildly, as if trying to stop the tears that were now pouring down her face.

"Not my fucking fault.." Keira muttered, burying her head in her knees. Suddenly she felt like a little girl again; just wanting to be safe and loved. But she was 21 now, her parents were god knows where and the whole world had gone to hell since E-Day. It was time to act like her age. "How can I act it when Philip's not around to keep me in line?" She sobbed into her knees; all the emotions that she had withheld for the past few months were finally being let out. Upon hearing steps, Keira raised her head and saw Baird watching her with a puzzled expression on his face. "What's the big deal?" He finally asked casually, as if her red puffy eyes were no news to him.

"Um... nothing?" Keira answered a little nasally, swiping at her eyes furiously. Baird raised an eyebrow, slowly swaggering over to her. He wasn't in his armor; just a black tank top (or wife beater) and a pair of baggy cargo pants which were hanging just right on his hips. Of course, Baird refused to take the goggles off his head. She was wearing a loose white singlet, and long sweatpants. "Didn't I say you were a bad liar?" The blond smirked, plopping himself down next to her. Keira glanced at him, and she couldn't help but notice the muscles ripping in his bare arms.

"So what's wrong, princess?" Baird crossed his arms. Keira didn't know whether he was taunting her or not, so she just shrugged. "What's it to you, goggle eye?" Her voice was stronger now. He huffed, wanting an answer out of her. "Oh, no reason. People around here cry randomly all the time." Baird sighed dramatically, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Would you like a sock in your mouth?" Keira suggested dryly, looking down at her bare feet. "Oooh, kinky. You gonna tie me up as well?" He grinned. "Or... would your husband disapprove of that?" Baird tilted his head.

That little bastard. He knew. Keira didn't know how but he did. Slipping onto his lap, she slammed his head against the wall. It wouldn't have hurt him much, Keira was weak. Keeping her fingers wrapped about his neck, Keira snarled, "Mention Philip again and your sorry ass will be sleeping with the Locust." They both knew she couldn't hold to that even if she wanted to. Baird yanked her hand from his neck, closing around her wrist firmly. "Don't you mean... sleeping with you?" He breathed into her ear, and in one quick movement had Keira pinned on the floor. If anyone walked by this would definitely be a compromising position to be caught in.

But Baird had his faith. Dom, Marcus, Cole and the others were busy either eating or sleeping. Colonel Hoffman and Anya were in the Command Room, which was a few walks from here. He smirked down at a squirming Keira. "Bit, erm, stuck there, aren't you?" Baird teased, keeping both of her tiny wrists pinned with one hand. His other hand remained by his side. He wanted to make sure this was mutual before he touched her. Keira glared up at him, though she was powerless. "Get off me.." Came the expected reply. And instead of complying with her wishes, Baird leaned down and allowed his teeth to tug at her lower lip gently.

He expected Keira to try and pull back, but was caught off guard when her mouth flew to his. Kissing him harshly, an eager tongue probing his lips for entrance. Granting her the entrance, Baird fought Keira's tongue for dominance. He won, plunging his tongue in deeper. A soft, barely audible moan escaped from the back of her throat, and Baird knew he could damn well do better. Unpinning her, the blond picked her up and carried her to his dorm room. Shutting the door behind him with a kick.

Laying Keira down on his bed, Baird took the chance to quickly peel off his shirt. Revealing to Keira his solid, rock-hard abs. Her eyes roamed him up and down, and that was what got him growling. Keira sat up quickly, wincing at her bandaged ankle. It didn't hurt so much as it did a couple days ago. Pulling off her shirt, she bit down on her lip. Keira certainly wasn't a curvy woman, but that didn't matter to Baird. He kissed her deeply, undoing the button on his pants.

A second later Baird felt her hands gliding up his chest, only to pinch at his nipples. "Take off your pants. Now." He ordered gruffly, more than a little hard. Keira took her time, slowly wriggling out of the sweatpants. Teasing Baird, who by this point was already naked and wanting. He pounced on her, actually ripping off her pants and panties. Keira dragged her nails down his back, earning a groan from him. She looked up at his face, and felt herself want him more: his gorgeous blue eyes were dark with lust.

Positioning himself, Baird grabbed a pillow and slid it under her so she'd be more comfortable. "Are you sure?" He asked her; he just needed permission to go ahead. "Take me, Damon." She whispered. Her words were more than enough for Baird, who entered her in one swift thrust. A high pitched gasp was heard, and the blond looked down at her concerned. "You alright?" He managed; she was so tight around him. Or maybe he just hadn't had sex in a while. Keira gave a quick nod, breathing heavily. "Been a while, y'know.." She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to start moving deeper inside her.

Baird stared down into her eyes, fisting the sheets as he continued to thrust faster and harder into her. She...felt...so... damn... good. Soon panting was heard from both persons, and a few moans here and there. Suddenly Keira's toes curled, and her vision darkened for a moment as she reached her climax. "BAIRD!" She cried out, her nails piercing his back. Baird shuddered violently. "Oh hell... oh fuck!" He grunted, feeling his seed pour into her as he collapsed. Exhausted but very pleased. Baird rolled to the side, catching his heavy breaths. Keira closed her eyes, pulling up the blanket around them. He nuzzled her neck, slipping his arm around her waist. In a matter of minutes Baird was asleep, but Keira was wide awake. Thinking over Armand's words.


	13. Harsh Words

_Borderlines of Jacinto, Defense_

"Ah shit! My gun's jammed!" Keira shouted in frustration, hitting her Lancer as hard as she could. She saw Baird glance at her, before sighing and shaking his head. Returning his attention to the battle at hand. Scowling, Keira managed to unjam the Lancer and fire away at the incoming Locust. Her inner mind wandering to what had happened only several hours ago.

_Slipping out of the warm bed, Keira almost fell to the floor due to her ankle. However, she'd managed to catch her balance and she was thankful for that. But her slight noise had awoken someone. "Where you goin'?" He asked sleepily, though using the tone that he often reserved for crawling Locust. She froze, caught in the act of pulling on her panties. Keira slowly turned to face him, pulling the underwear up all the way. "I uh... " She trailed off, seeing him sit up. His intimidating stare fixed on her. "You uh..." Baird mocked, pulling the sheets off himself. Keira had to force her eyes to stay on his face. He stood up, not caring one tiny bit he was still naked. After all, she was the only one in his room. Keira did her best to back away, only to have her back meet a cold plastered wall. _

_He of course had walked forward until they were face to face. "Thinkin' of sneaking out on me, were you?" He clicked his tongue, smirking as she shook her head fast. Keira quickly pressed her hands onto his leaning chest. "Look, the sex was great and... you were great... but I gotta go..." She whispered, her guilt showing. Baird took her wrists and pinned them above her head, determined. "You're not going anywhere yet, Sullivan... why the hell you lookin' so guilty if I was great?" The curiosity was evident on his face. Keira didn't answer, not looking at him. And then it dawned on Baird. "You think there's something between us now?" He laughed, tightening his grip on her wrists. "And now you're feeling guilty because of your dead husband?" Baird watched her carefully for her reaction; Keira's eyes darkened in anger._

_"I told you not to mention Philip," She began. "So I'm right!" Baird interrupted, letting her go. The sneer on his face was enough to hurt her. "Wow... okay, first off. I would never fall in love with someone like you; you're absolutely pathetic personality wise. Secondly, I got a job to do and I'm not gonna let some mushy moronic excuse for a woman distract me. Okay?" He didn't mean to be so harsh, but the thought of falling in love again scared him. Keira's jaw had dropped; though she had enough common sense to shut her mouth, grab her clothes and dress quickly. "First you take advantage of me, then you deliberately put me down?" She protested through clenched teeth, not seeing the logic in that. _

_"Maybe I just wanted a quick fuck." Baird snapped, climbing back into his bed and watching her. He watched how her lower lip trembled; in anger or hurt, he didn't know. "What is it you're afraid of, Damon?" Keira spoke; regret in her voice. Was she regretting she fucked him? Before Baird could actually reply to her she was out the door in a flash. The blond groaned, rolling onto his stomach and planting his face in the pillow. _

"Whoa. You okay?" Dom shook a dazed and snarling Keira slightly, who jumped. Locust grub bodies surrounded their position now. "I'm fine.." She bit out, taking care to avoid Baird's eye. He had been trying to talk to her all morning, but Keira found sufficient excuses to be away from him. Now, she had absolutely nothing to keep from dodging him. "Okay, sorry. My bad." Dom held up both hands, walking away. "What's up wit ya sulky ass this mornin', Baird?" Cole exclaimed at the blond, his enthusiasm for fighting and teasing now returned. Baird growled. "Shut up Cole." He rolled his eyes, spotting Keira crouching behind sandbags.

Now was his chance to talk to her, and by God if he was going to let her ignore him. "Yo Sullivan, we need to talk.." Baird huffed, clearly annoyed at how she'd been avoiding his presence. Warda Squad had basically fallen apart since Chant's death and Melonie and Hatchett being severely injured. So Keira and Armand were now apart of Delta Squad. "More Locust!" Keira yelled, warning the others as Reavers and Grenadiers dropped in. Baird gritted his teeth in frustration, though he poured that emotion out on all the unfortunate Locust who got in his eyesight. Truth was, Baird did feel pretty bad for what he said to her.

Once the battle was all over, and no more Locust were coming, Delta Squad headed back to the courtyard. "Control, this is Delta. Borderlines of Jacinto have been cleared." Marcus informed. "Copy that. Marcus, we've got some bad news. We need you to come up to Command straight away; Colonel Hoffman and the Chairman are here with me." She sighed. _Ah shit.. _Marcus thought. "Wilco. Delat out." He turned to his waiting squad. "Need to get our asses up to Command." He spoke, beginning to walk.

Keira deliberately shifted herself so that she was walking next to Dom, giving Baird no chance of talking to her. "Bitch.. I give up.." He muttered, following behind Cole as they all headed to the Command room.


	14. Confusion

"...and that's why we called you up here, personally." Anya concluded, blue eyes scanning over the grim faced soldiers. Marcus was seething about all the new information his brain just had to process. "You have your orders, Delta. The operation will take place tomorrow, so rest up while ya can." Hoffman dismissed the seven of them, and one by one they filed out of the Command. Anya glanced over to Chairman Prescott. She was never one to question orders, but.... "Are you sure this is a wise move, Sir?" The young lieutnant spoke quietly, a hint of doubt in her voice. He cocked a look at her, fierce determination lit in his eyes. "It's our only option remaining, Stroud. And God help us all if it doesn't work."

--------------

"I swear, the Chairman likes fuckin' with our lives like a kid's toy or somethin'." Baird grumbled loudly, tossing his Lancer next to him as he sat down on a bunch of sandbags piled up near the dorm rooms. "No, he just enjoys sending us on suicide missions.." Dom corrected the blond, leaning against a crumbled wall. Cole picked up a sandbag, and kicked it at Baird's head. Grinning as sand poured down his face. "What the fuck?!" He slammed his goggles down onto his eyes fast, not wanting to be blinded by sand particles. The former Thrashball player was beside himself with amused laughter. "Look, we've got a little sand castle.." Marcus teased Baird, who huffed and mouthed 'fuck you' the best he could. Armand and Keira were the two silent ones out of the entire group. Perhaps because they both felt like outsiders. Especially Keira, who couldn't bring herself to meet Baird's unwavering gaze.

Dom wasn't stupid; he'd been in situations like this before with Maria. He knew something was going on between the blond mechanic and the female soldier. Just, Dom didn't know how to solve it or figure out the problems. And he also didn't know who to start with: Baird or Keira. From what he had seen they were both pretty stubborn. Which meant it was going to take some serious skill to crack one open. Dom frowned, he didn't know why this was important to him. He guessed it was because he didn't want them shooting at each other on purpose.

"So... I guess we just chill out, huh?" Keira directed to Marcus, seeing as he was the leader of Delta. He nodded, the scar on his left cheek becoming more visible to her. She began walking away from the group, trying to find something to occupy her rare time with. _Alright, screw it... _Baird thought, getting up and dusting himself off. Ignoring the others' questions, he followed Keira into a small alleyway.

Upon hearing his footsteps, Keira turned and frowned. "What do you want, Baird?" There was an annoyed tone to her voice. Baird shrugged, keeping his distance for now. "To talk." He answered simply, lifting his goggles from his eyes. She crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. "Then talk, Baird. I don't have much patience left to try." Keira replied, staring at the wall opposite hers. "It'd be nice if you were paying attention, so that I know I'm not wasting my time." Baird spat, wanting her eyes on his.

"I think we both know you are." She shook her head, short hair messier than ever before. But he got what he wanted, because now Keira was watching him most attentively. "What I said before... I wasn't thinkin' right..." Baird began. Waiting for any interruptions. Seeing there was none to come, he continued. "I ain't good at the mushy shit, so forgive me if I tend to be... harsh." Her breath hitched in her throat, and confusion washed over Keira. What was he saying exactly?

Baird's words were lost at that moment, as there was a huge bang in the distance. Keira pulled out her Gnasher shotgun and handed it to Baird, who had left his Lancer with the rest of the squad. She gripped her Lancer, both of the soldiers running to see if their squad was okay. And when they found none of them there except a big puddle of blood, Baird's reaction was naturally, "Where'd they fuckin' go?!"

Suddenly he felt everything go black as he hit a wall from the impact of another explosion and slowly sunk into unconsciousness. Vaguely hearing Keira scream his name. "Shit! Damon!" She ran over to Baird, falling to her knees beside him. She wasn't strong enough to carry him, and there were Locust advancing rapidly. "WHOO YEAH! Bring it on, suckers! This my kinda shit!"

Cole darted out in front of Keira and Baird, blasting the Locust Drones with frag and smoke grenades. Firing at them with a Lancer in the other hand. Awakening from her shocked state, Keira also began shooting down the monsters. Loading clip after clip until either she ran out or there was no more targets left to shoot. "Where the hell are the others?" Keira asked Cole, once the streets were quiet and Locust-less. The black Gear scratched his head. "We got separated... Armand shouted that he was gon' find a safe location for cover." He shrugged.

Keira helped Cole carry Baird to an empty, abandoned house. Laying him down on the rusty bed, she bustled over and closed the windows; curtains, doors, whatever would give away their cover. Cole was sitting on the creaky, faded antique looking couch (or sofa). "So, Sullivan... was goin' on wit you an' Birdy?" He asked, quite clearly making fun of Baird's last name. Had everyone in the entire squad noticed the tension between her and Baird?

"Nothin'... why?" She raised an eyebrow, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible. Cole just smirked. "Ya think Delta Squad's really that stupid?" He waved a large hand. Keira feigned a chuckle, though truthfully she knew things with Baird hadn't been fully worked out yet. These feelings were confusing her, sometimes making her want to block them out and pretend they never existed. But it made Keira wonder if Baird felt it too.


	15. How The World Should Have Been

**Guys, I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. Real life can be a bitch sometimes, ugh. Anyway, thank you to all my reviews! Loves them!**

It soon became nightfall, and Kryll clouded up the night skies. Making it even more pitch black, if that was possible. Keira was forced to turn on all the lights, otherwise her and the other two soldiers would have been Kryll meat in no time. She found Cole rummaging through the cupboards and refridgerator in the kitchen, obviously looking for any kind of food source. "Ah ha! Found somethin'!" He exclaimed happily, holding up a very large frozen chicken in his hand. Keira giggled lightly, glancing over to the seemingly in a perfect state stove. "Think that works?" She gestured to it, looking at Cole again. The black Gear shrugged, stomping over to it. "It better... or it'll get my foot up its ass!" He threatened, fiddling with some handles. Within a few minutes one of the stove plates had been lit.

"Whoo yeah!" Cole cheered, placing the chicken in a pot of clean water and on the lit plate. "Ya ought ta go check on Birdy, ya hear me?" He advised, though the tone in his voice was playful. Keira shrugged, before taking off to Baird's room as Cole sent a growl towards her. She opened the door as quietly as she could, eyes scanning for the blond soldier. Not seeing him on his bed, she frowned and stepped in. Glancing around. "You're neeeeext..." hissed a Locust voice, and Keira jumped around about to let loose a piercing scream. But Baird's hand had quickly clamped over her mouth, muffling it. A smug cocky grin was plastered on his face, and it hit her that it was he who had done the voice.

Prying his hand from her mouth, Keira glared at him. Her heart racing a thousand miles. "Real funny, real funny." She snorted, secretly swearing to get him back. Baird gave a shrug of his shoulders though there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "What's Cole doing?" He abruptly changed the subject. "Cooking.." Keira answered, and watched as the blond bounded out the door. She followed slowly, listening to the two men bicker and tease at each other. Smiling slightly, Keira glanced out a window. No sign of Locust. Or of Marcus, Dom or Armand. _Hmm..._With that thought in mind, she walked back into the kitchen.

"For all we know you could be as bad as the Stranded when it comes to cookin'." Baird teased Cole, who narrowed his eyes playfully and slapped him over the back of his head. "Baird, I could probably cook better than you!" Cole retorted, poking at the chicken in the pot with an ancient fork that he had washed over and over. Keira watched the playful banter between the two, a warm feeling filling her inside. She sat down on a rickety chair, chewing on her bottom lip gently. Every now and then Baird would glance at her, an unrecognizable expression in his eyes. Cole noticed this, and smirked to himself. He definitely had some blackmail on Baird now.

After the chicken had been cooked, Baird had found some plates in a tiny cupboard and washed them until they looked relatively clean. There was two drumsticks and the body; Cole gave the two drumsticks to Keira while he and Baird went halves in the body. They all tucked in quite hungrily; back at the COG headquarters they had never been served any food this good in a while. It seemed to Keira this was how the world should have been; relaxing, full of laughter and teasing without any worry of what was going on outside. But she knew this wouldn't last too long. All three of them would wake up tomorrow, would be going back to their jobs as expendable soldiers and nothing more.

But she was going to enjoy it while she could.


	16. Betrayal

"Where the fuck are we..." Marcus mumbled to Dom, who merely shrugged and continued walking. The three men had lost contact with Control ages ago; as well as with Cole, Baird and Keira. Armand wasn't listening to the veteran soldiers behind him, he was rather preoccupied with his own thoughts. After they had dealt with the ambush, the small group had found themselves in an unfamiliar part of Jacinto. Despite a few rifts and arguments Armand declared he was going to lead them out of there. However, a suspicious feeling lurked in Marcus's gut. One he didn't particularly like nor able to ignore. It wasn't about the unfamiliarity itself; Armand was the prime subject of the Sergeant's suspicions.

"Ya reckon the others are okay?" Dom asked aloud, to both of his fellow Gears. Half of the reason was just to fill in the awkward silence, though truthfully he was worried as well. The blond didn't do so much as look at him; just gave a rough shrug and replied, "They should be fine. Hell, they ain't soldiers for nothin' y'know." The tone in his voice was uncaring and cold. Marcus narrowed his freakishly light blue eyes behind Armand's back, but keeping his cool. "They'll be okay, Dom. Cole and Baird have pulled through before." Marcus nodded; the Latino didn't seem satisfied with these answers however.

He quietened, either trying to think of something else to say or just lost in his mind. The awkwardness fell upon them again. Armand kicked aside a human corpse, not even bothering to pick up the COG tags. Marcus couldn't hide the scowl on his face this time. "Don't ya have any respect for the dead?" He growled at the private's back, picking up the tags. Dom shot a look at his best friend, but Marcus ignored it. Armand turned right around and marched up to the Sergeant, a truly evil look on his face. "The only things I have respect for are myself." He spat, and the two men glared at each other venomously.

"Hey, hey! We gotta get out of here and find the others; save the fight for when we're back at the headquarters." Dom broke in before fists started flying. Marcus cracked his knuckles warningly. Luckily, Armand was smart enough to take in Dom's words and sneered at the Sergeant. Storming off. "Stupid bastard.." Marcus grumbled, the irritation and anger clear on his face. Dom patted his shoulder lightly. "Dicks like that deserve to get curb stomped." He nodded, starting to walk again.

Marcus grinded his teeth together before following Dominic, shooting daggers at Armand's armored back. It was more tense than awkward silence now. He was going to have to control his anger, though. He'd never liked Armand from the start and if Marcus made the first move he'd be demoted, and possibly moved to another squad. No way was he gonna let that happen. So Marcus would have to wait for Armand to strike first.

"So you know where we're goin'?" Dom spoke to Armand, letting Marcus seethe in silence. Armand thought about telling them straight where he was leading them, but quickly decided that wasn't wise. "Yep. Just a few more streets and we'll be back in Control's radio zone." He said rather cheerfully despite what had happened only moments before. The Sergeant rolled his eyes, though he knew it'd be best to keep his head in the game. For now.

They trudged along broken roads and gravel, kicking aside pieces of cement and sandbags. Then... "LOCUST!" Dom yelled suddenly, diving behind a wall for cover. Marcus quickly followed suit, while Armand loaded his Lancer and chucked a couple of grenades. Only when he heard the satisfying sounds of pained screams from the enemy did Armand get into cover. He stood behind Marcus and Dom, watching stalkerishly as they fired away at the group of Locust honing in on them.

He grinned to himself. "Way too easy, you fools.." Armand chuckled; when Dom and Marcus turned around to glare at him he knocked both over the head with his Gnasher shotgun. "G'night.." Armand uttered coldly, waving at his Locust allies that were walking over. _Simply too easy....._


	17. Travestite

Air flew into his system, and Marcus gulped in breaths before he opened his eyes. "D-Dom?" He called out groggily, hand running around on his head for the inevitable bump left by the shotgun. Once finding it, Marcus pressed down on it only to quickly withdraw the pressure hissing in pain. "Fucking hell.." He growled out, trying to see exactly where he was. Oh shit. No no no. He couldn't be. Marcus slammed all his weight against the door, trying his best to get it to budge. No chance. In a desperate attempt, he pressed his TAC/COM and listened in for a signal. "Control, are you there?! CONTROL!. Shit... Dom? Dom, you there?..." All evidence pointed to him being royally screwed, but Marcus refused to give up just yet. He wasn't Sergeant for nothing. Besides, Dom was probably in as much if not more danger.

----------------

"You have done very well, Armand." The Queen spoke; her voice low but yet easily heard. The blond soldier didn't smile, he hardly ever did. On rare occasions they were sarcastic smiles. "Though I do require the other two males as well. And I have spies informing me they are quite close to the humans' Command center. Therefore, to make this task less difficult for you I have arranged for one of my most trusted guards to accompany you. Armand, meet my son Travestite." A tall, slender form began to emerge from the shadows. Armand could easily see the family resemblances; like his mother, Travestite's front was basically human. Like his mother, he was quite easy on the eyes. Golden hair, dark icy blue eyes and a human appearance. However, scathing claws were where nails should have been. And what appeared to be Berserker arms, were attached to his back. Plus one side of Travestite's face was scarred and icky, yet defined enough to be handsome.

"Travestite will assist in capturing the two remaining Delta Squad members." Myrrah finalised, the tone in her voice clearly dismissing both of them. Armand nodded, pushing out through the thick throne doors. Next thing he knew there was one scaly hand on his mouth and the other digging its claws into his armor. Piercing right down to his left pec, drawing blood. He tried to cry out, but the hand gripping his jaw silenced him. None of the Locust seemed to be bothered by this. "Know this, hooooman. Fail, and you are mine." The cold, almost lifeless tongue at Armand's ear ignited something Armand hadn't felt for a long time. Fear.

--------------

"Alright, we probably ought to get a move on." Baird said loudly, so both Cole and Keira heard him. He finished putting his armor on, which was quite clean now. He set his goggles on his forehead, looking at the two. Keira didn't bother hiding the worry on her face; she was a worry wart and she knew it. "They'll be fine, baby," Cole assured her, "this is Marcus and Dom you're talkin' about. Survive anythin'." That put her anxieties at rest for a little while. "Alright, let's go.." Baird instructed, walking out the door. The two Privates followed behind him, each to their own thoughts. The streets were unusually quiet; no Locust or COG soldiers to be seen. "This is odd..." The blond muttered, oblivious to the fact Cole and Keira were well within earshot.

"What's odd...?" Keira asked, falling into step with him. Cole trailed behind, obviously deep in his own thoughts. Baird didn't glance at her; instead he was busy studying the streets and every corner they turned. "How quiet it is... normally you'd find fucking Locust grubs jumping at ya everywhere." He frowned, gesturing around to help aid his words' meanings. Although Baird had no intention of admitting it, or even consciously thinking about it; deep down he was glad Keira had forgiven him for his harsh mouth. There weren't many things in Damon's life he regretted, but one of them would be losing his first love and also losing a comrade because of his foolishness.

"Something doesn't feel right about this, Baird. I know I worry way too much.. and I could be wrong, but I think something has happened." She confessed. Baird looked at her for the first time since the previous night. "You're sounding like a bloody Prophet sent from God right now. Nah, you are just worrying too much." He waved a hand, though his pessimistic side seemed to agree with her. Something just didn't fit in with the picture....

---------------

Everything was going to plan. The Queen didn't suspect a damn thing. General Tar-Kass looked down at the working Locusts and humans, smiling grimly. Just perfect. Soon his army would be great in numbers and strength; soon nothing would stand in his way.


	18. Perfectly Good Reason

"I see the Command Center up ahead. Let's move!" Baird commanded, breaking into a brisk jog. Keira and Cole soon followed suit, both with relief expressed on their faces. You couldn't tell whose armor was making the most noise because all three soldiers' armors were clinking away. The streets they passed by gave off a deadly sort of quiet.

The type where you knew something was just bound to happen. It caused shivers to run down Keira's spine, but luckily Baird and Cole had their eyes set on the building a few more steps away. Once reaching it, all three entered together. Not expecting to find an isolated control center.

There was blood spattered all over the walls, multiple bodies which had been mutilated in the worst possible ways on the floor.

"Um... what the fuck?" Keira blinked, her face steadily losing its colour. Upon inspecting the scene more closely she clapped a gloved hand to her mouth and rushed outside. The two men, however, were used to bloody sights. Baird began hunting around for any COG tags that belonged to Colonel Hoffman, Lieutenant Anya Stroud and Chairman Prescott.

When he triple checked everywhere (managing to ignore the vomiting sounds outside) and found absolutely nothing, the blond let a small sigh of relief escape him. "Bloody massacre... this shit is gettin' more confusing by the minute." He growled to nobody in particular.

Cole just shrugged and scratched his large head, apparently at a loss for words.

"Yo Sullivan! Ya alright, Baby?" Cole called out, not daring to risk peeking his head out the door. A weak sounding reply was called back, assuring him that she was 'just dandy'. Baird was in the corner, trying to locate anyone on his TAC/COM. Specifically Anya or Hoffman. The Chairman he didn't give two twats about.

A few minutes later, he gave up and punched the wall in frustration. "They know how to get on my fucking nerves, I'll give 'em that." Baird snapped, heaving an irritated growl. Clearly talking about the Locust.

Cole quietly put a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. "Just keep calm, a'right? Last thing we need is yo ass goin' bonkers." He joked, much to Baird's gratitude.

Marcus, Dom and Armand were missing. Of that the blond had no doubt. And now so were the three that basically kept humanity from losing hope. "Guess we ought to get movin', then.." He grumbled to Cole, who agreed with a nod of his head and both trampled out of the Command Center only to find Keira talking to a fellow helmeted COG soldier.

"Who the fuck are you?" Baird exclaimed rather rudely; then again, rudeness was the only way to shield the fear he felt inside due to the scene he and Cole had just left.

The soldier turned to look at Baird; the face behind the helmet unseen and impossible to read. "Private Michael Jermaine, sir." He saluted, his voice sounding quite deep and mature. Baird merely grunted in his direction, obviously thinking that would be a satisfying answer. Until Cole elbowed him sharply in the ribs; not that Damon felt it, of course. "Corporal Damon Baird." Baird spoke, glaring sideways at the black Gear beside him.

Cole chuckled under his breath, tacking on, "Private Augustus Cole, aka the Cole Train baby!" He beamed proudly. It was Keira's turn to speak up. She merely shrugged when two unhelmeted faces stared at her. "Mike and I know each other." Keira stated blankly. Michael nodded, choosing this moment to take off his helmet.

Shaggy brown hair fell around his forehead and ears, masking several tiny scars. Blue eyes that were not unlike Baird's sported a playful twinkle in them; a big goofy grin plastered onto his face.

"Nice to meet y'all." He drawled, an odd sounding accent quite clear now that the helmet had been removed.

Baird returned his attention to Michael, scrutinizing him suspiciously before shrugging. "First question: explanation of how you survived this-"

He gestured to the bloody Command Center, "-assuming that you were even here when it happened of course."

Keira narrowed her eyes at the commanding tone in Baird's voice, but he ignored her. "More of a demand, man.." Cole corrected, earning himself another ice cold glare. Michael shuffled his feet, intimidated by the blond. "I wasn't here when it happened, Sir." He replied, eager to get into the Corporal's good books. "I only just chanced upon it, like you three did."

"Righto, rook. I-" Baird began, but Mike interrupted him with a sharp tone. "Pardon me, but I'm not a rook sir. I'm a semi veteran. I've been fighting the Locust a long time now."

Baird gave a slight snort of disapproval at being corrected yet again. "So have I, kid. Well.. let's get a move on, Cole and Sullivan." He shot a look at Mike, who in turn deeply frowned.

Keira shook her head. "We can't just leave him here by himself, Baird. The Locust patrols might come back for any survivors." She protested, the pleading easily identifiable. Baird turned to look at her, corner of his lips twitching in annoyance.

"You do what I fucking say, got it?! And if we're goin' without him, we're going!" He spat, causing the girl to blink in shock. Keira mentally slapped herself for forgetting how harsh Baird really was. But the stubborn side to her refused to give in so easily. "We need more soldiers, and you know that as well as I do!" She threw back at him.

Mike just stood there, silent as a statue. As did Cole. Baird marched up to Keira, his face so close to hers that their noses were inches apart. "Next time you disobey orders I'll leave you here. Got that?" He warned, signaling to Mike to tag along.

Keira's tense shoulders sagged in relief. "I- thanks, Baird. I promise you won't regret it, Mike's a really good soldier." She paused momentarily, before adding, "I owe you one," and soon bounded off to walk by Mike's side. Cole more than happily chatting away to the new addition. Baird, waiting until they were ahead of him, grinned to himself.

"You're going to wish you never said that."

----------------

Light blue eyes closed, his mouth opening to take in much needed breaths. Panting. The whole of his left body (which was not armored, because it had been mysteriously removed during his time of unconsciousness) was aching from slamming so many times into the door that simply wouldn't budge for him. But pain wasn't new to the Sergeant of Delta Squad. It got so that the aching served as a reminder that he wasn't getting out anytime soon.

There were a few cracks here and there in the pod, providing Marcus with just enough air to survive. How long were his captors going to keep him there? Was he even going to see Dom alive again? Many negative questions ran through the veteran's mind, more concerned for his brotherly best friend's safety than his own.

That was how the Sarge operated. Dom was Marcus' only family left, and he'd be damned if he was going to let Carlos down. Marcus had made a vow, on one of his rare days off, that nothing would happen to Dom if he could help it. Both had lost too much in this war already.

A perfectly good reason to keep slamming at the door to get it to open.

----------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you all my lovelies for the reviews! I'm so sorry the updates are taking long; yet seem to be so short. **

**And here's a few fanfics to check out, my suggestions: Gears Of War 2; Crimson Cross by Fire Kunai, Phalanx by necaberint and A Grevious Redemption by Jord. **

**'Til next time! :D **


	19. Baird's Feelings

Baird lingered behind them, his eyes darting around everywhere looking out for any sign of Locusts. Though his attention was solely focused upon the three soldiers in front of him; moreso Keira and this so called Michael.

Damon felt an odd feeling rise in his chest, something that made him want to snap out loud.

What was it? Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Keira was just a fellow comrade to him, nothing more. But why didn't it feel that simple when it should have been? Baird reminisced on the way her lips had felt; the way her scent had driven him insane that night.

That night he'd been an animal, claiming her in the physical sense. Baird had wanted to leave his mark all over Keira, so that any soldier and Stranded would know she belonged to someone.

"Oh, what the fuck Damon?" He growled to himself, very irritated at the forbidden thoughts that had come creeping up from the back of his mind.

After losing Sophia Baird had sworn to himself never to get close to another female in that way again.

Because he was scared of the consequences of loving another, of losing another lover.

His feelings were totally out of control. And that wasn't like the blond, smartass mechanic everyone seemed to know of.

"BAIRD!" Cole roared, awakening his best friend from his subconscious daydream. Baird blinked before he realized he was getting shot at and dived for cover among his squad members.

Keira and Mike were shooting like crazy at the oncoming Locust; sweat was slowly dripping down both their faces'. Baird saw her mouth something to Mike who frantically shook his head, but Keira ignored his reply and darted out into the open.

Both Baird and Mike shouted after her, though it was too late as she had disappeared around the corner. Luring most of the Locust away from the three.

Baird let out a low snarl, turning to Mike. "Why the fuck didn't you stop her?!" He spat; the other man glared back just as icily. But it seemed he had no reply for that question.

Cole let out a huff and jumped between them. "Let's go find her..." He suggested, the tone in his voice advising Baird and Mike not to go against his decision.

So the three men set off in the direction Keira disappeared; dread churning the stomach of one Michael Jermaine. _God damn it, Keira... if you're hurt or worse... _Mike quickly shook his head, the end to that sentence mysteriously vanishing. He knew if she was he'd never forgive himself.

Something seriously got on Mike's nerves, though: how Baird obviously thought he was better than him, better for Keira.

Mike snorted quietly, casting a sideways glance at the blond.

"Think we should split up." Baird muttered, glancing at the three different streets that they had stumbled across. Cole nodded his agreement, taking the left.

Baird dared to look at Michael, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You find her, contact us on our TAC/COMS." He ordered with calm finality. Mike merely shrugged and took off down the middle street. Baird sighed, heading into the right street.

For the next hour or two not much happened. Baird just stumbled upon gruesome scenes caused by wretches and occasionally bloodmounts, but he could handle them by himself and so he did.

But when he entered a silent, completely broken cemetery, the feeling of wrong hit him hard. It was way too eerie, way too quiet, even for a freaking graveyard.

And there was a dark liquid seeping in the grass. Blood. Baird bent down and examined it, trying to determine the species of the blood. Human. Shit.

He then straightened and began increasing his pace, following the blood trail until it stopped at an open tomb's door. "You gotta be shittin' me.." Damon murmured, gripping his Lancer close. Thinking for a moment, Baird quickly switched on his TAC/COM.

"Cole, Cole, ya there?"

He received an answer almost immediately. "Yo baby... I ain't found Sully yet.. I woulda told ya if I did.."

Baird looked around, running a hand through his hair. "I think I mighta found her.. I can't be sure, though. I'm at the cemetery." He informed the black Gear.

"You told Mikey this?" There was a pause. Baird scowled, though thankfully Cole couldn't see it.

"Just meet me at the cemetery, okay?" Baird said impatiently, and removed his finger from his ear. As the blond leaned against the tomb wall, his ears were treated to an unexpected scream from inside the tomb. A scream of torture and pain.

"Cole, hurry the fuck up cause I'm going in!"

---------

**A/N:**

**This chapter mainly focused on Baird's feelings for the moment; next chapter will be featuring Marcus and Dom's situation! xD**

**Anyway, you know you wanna click that review button. DO EET! :P**


	20. Can You Hear Me?

When she awoke, her eyes had trouble adjusting to the darkness around her. The only light that was just in her eyesight was torches, lined on the cavern walls behind and beside her.

Upon discovering her wrists and ankles were bound to a table, Keira's heartbeat began picking up pace and eventually she could hear it pounding away.

Senses now alert, the female soldier realised she wasn't wearing her armor. Most of her flesh was now exposed, as if ready for cutting. Particularly her arms and legs.

"Let me go!" She yelled out, hoping that her captors were Stranded. Which was bound to be quite unlikely.

Keira's words echoed off the walls; perhaps she was alone for the time being. And there was a deeper kind of fear beginning to cement itself in her already less than stable head.

Suddenly she screamed out, something had begun to claw away at her exposed stomach.

------------

The first thing Dom heard was the sound of a painful grunt as something was slammed open; he couldn't tell what, however. He had given up on trying to break free long ago, wherever and whatever he was in.

"Dom? Dom?" A familiar voice reached the Latino's ears, who had never felt so relieved in his life. So his best friend was alive, after all. The door to Dom's pod busted open, revealing a very exhausted and sweaty looking Marcus Fenix.

Before Dom knew it he was supporting Marcus in his arms, knowing something was clearly wrong. The man had collapsed, eyes just barely able to open. "Hold on, man. I'll get ya outta here." Dominic Santiago promised, spotting the several inches deep wound gaping wide open in Marcus's side.

It was his turn to save Marcus; not the other way around.

Stepping out of the pod with Marcus's left arm wrapped around his neck, Dom took a slow and careful glance around their surroundings. It was dark, not to mention smelly. And then the reason of the stench hit Dom: there were corpses in here, somewhere.

He wrinkled his nose, it was absolutely disgusting. Then again, nothing the Locust ever did wasn't feral. Dom looked up, the tiniest pure ray of actual sunlight hitting his eyes.

How long had he and Marcus been down here? No idea. There seemed to be some kind of handle right under where the ray of light was shining through.

Setting Marcus down gently, Dom attempted to reach the handle only to find his height wasn't sufficient enough. "Fuck, of all the luck.."

He grumbled, cracking his sore neck. Dom bent his knees, leaping up. Hand outstretching for the handle, only missing it narrowly.

"God fucking damn it!" Dom scowled, frustration leaking into his voice.

This time he put more spring into his jump and his hand latched onto the handle; a triumphant grin spreading onto Dom's face.

Dom yanked down on it, and it easily flew open revealing a burst of light causing him to shield his eyes from the brightness of it. Grabbing onto the edges of what lay outside, he hoisted himself up and took a peek.

His jaw dropped. They were in the middle of what seemed to be a completely open Locust base... not Nexus, Nexus was underground. What the fuck?

----------

"I'm here, baby!" Cole panted, jogging quickly towards an impatient Baird. The blond didn't offer any words; merely gave a nod of his head and took off down the flight of stairs into the tomb.

The black Gear followed after him, apprehension and concern heavy in their battle hardened hearts.

Another shriek pierced the air, pushing both soldiers to their speed limits. As they reached the bottom, Baird kicked in the door. And what met both of their eyes was not a pleasant surprise. Keira lay upon a ruined table, eyes squinting in pain as this... thing delved into her stomach.

It stopped upon sensing two more presences. Cole had already taken action, pouring many bullets into the monster roaring with bloodlust. Baird soon followed after, until it was breathing no more.

"Keira?" The blond nearly slammed himself into the table, looking down at her with a worried frown on his face.

"It knew... it knew.." She gasped, tears running down her face leaving behind grimy tear tracks. Baird's eyes were suddenly attracted to her stomach; it was not a mess he'd ever seen before. It was as if the creature had been searching for something. Not for organs, but for....

Damon Baird was much too experienced to be bothered by gruesome sights anymore, but the realization that had suddenly hit him made his face pale and his knees weaken.

"Finally.." A voice that hadn't been heard for a while came ringing out loud and clear. Armand wore a twisted leer on his face as he stepped out into the minimal light.


	21. Armand's Truths

There was one main reason why Baird didn't like the sudden reappearance of Private Armand, former Warda Squad member. Dom and Marcus wasn't with him, that was why.

Suspicions rising, the blond soldier slid his hands underneath Keira's limp body and picked her up in a way he thought to be careful. "Where's Marcus and Dom?" Baird asked Armand straight up, not one for beating around the bush.

Armand merely gave a light shrug in his direction, the corner of his lips twitching into a smirk. "I wouldn't worry about them if I were you." He replied, the threat clear in his voice.

"Why not, baby?" Cole raised a dark eyebrow, his Lancer comfortingly pointed at Armand.

Baird hastily stepped back with a barely conscious Keira in his arms, hovering by Cole's side. It wasn't that he was afraid; he just couldn't fight at the moment with someone occupying both his arms.

"Because I have all of you surrounded." The smirk was triumphant. Baird guffawed hoarsely.

"We can take you on any time, with or without an injured Keira." He boasted, glaring at the soldier who had betrayed them all.

Armand gave a swift click of his fingers, and within a couple seconds Cole had been knocked out cold to the ground. A Drone standing over him, looking to Armand for further orders.

"You slimy, sneaky bastard!" Baird cussed at the blond, only mildly shocked by the discovery of the betrayal. "Why thank you, Baird." Armand grinned, as though pleased of his sneakiness. And he was. "Now, if you don't mind.... me and you are gonna have a little talk." He continued; another Drone forcefully took Keira from Baird, leaving the familiar but unwelcome feeling of emptiness in his arms.

A low growl escaped from the back of Baird's throat, and hearing this made Private Armand raise an eyebrow. "Don't even think about tryin' anything. Remember, you're surrounded." He warned.

"Whatever, just get on with whatever ya have to fuckin' say so I can rip off the non-existent balls you have and shove 'em down your throat." Baird spat.

Chuckling, Armand proceeded to cut down to the point. "Anya, Hoffman and Prescott have been captured." His grin widened even more when he saw the panic in Baird's eyes. "That's right, Damon. Your so-called leaders of humanity are now in danger, with no one to save them."

The anger within Baird was stirring slowly, waiting for the right moment. "What did you do to Marcus and Dom?" He gritted his teeth; suddenly afraid that they had been killed.

There was no way Armand could resist. "They're dead." He put bluntly, smirking darkly. Baird shook his head, refusing to believe him. "And you're a terrible liar." He replied.

"Well, would I be lying if I said your kid was dead?" That was the fuse to the bomb. Armand had lit it unknowingly, or maybe deliberately. Baird snapped, tackling down the unloyal soldier and began punching him furiously in the face.

Armand groaned in pain, his nose beginning to bleed from what was being administered to it. He grabbed Baird's throat, starting to block his airways. After all, the Queen didn't necessarily say he had to be alive, right?

The two men struggled for what seemed to be a minute or two before Baird was able to retrieve his Lancer and started up the chainsaw. "Back...off.." He panted, his face pale from near lack of oxygen. "You wouldn't." Armand clutched at his bleeding nose, scowling.

He was right. Baird wouldn't take a human life, no matter what the person had done. Would he?

Before he could answer Armand was swiftly knocked out; Cole watching him go down with a smirk plastered on his face. The Drone that had been watching him was dead. "Yo are so lucky I woke up, man." He told Baird cockily.

Baird simply responded with a roll of his eyes, rubbing his temples. "This shit is gettin' too much to handle." He grumbled, referring to the missing soldiers and Keira. Shit, Keira! He turned around and began following the fresh trail of blood up the tomb stairs.

"Baird, I gotta ask somethin'." Cole started, following him like usual. The curiosity had to be satisfied now. "Go for it, Cole... better not be anything about Thrashball." Baird sighed, reaching the top of the tomb.

"What's up wid you and Sully?"

Baird inwardly groaned, surprised Cole hadn't asked sooner and at a better time. But was there anything between him and Keira? He didn't know; wasn't sure if he did want to know.

"Nothin', why do ya ask?" He shot back, following the trail of blood.

Cole snorted. "Ya can't fool me, man. I see how ya look at her 'nd how she looks at you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are in-"

Baird clamped a hand down on his mouth. "Don't even say it." He warned. A minute later he was wiping his hand on his armor, pulling a face as Cole laughed.

"Grow up, we gotta find Keira." The blond rolled his eyes, breaking into a light jog. "What 'bout Mikey?" Cole asked, jogging with Baird.

"You can go find him. I don't have the fuckin' patience to deal with that twat." Baird grumbled, almost groaning out loud in relief when he found Keira's body behind a headstone. More like at the fact he didn't have to search far for her. But she wasn't breathing, and if Armand was correct his kid was inside her.

-----------

Meanwhile, Cole had set off to find Michael. Trying not to chuckle as he glimpsed Baird panicking silently over Keira. "M'not dumb... I know wha's goin' on.." He mumbled to himself, searching what he could of the streets he walked.

He vaguely remembered someone whom he had bedded years before Emergence Day, before all this fucked up shit started. She had been Stranded, sure, but she was a wonderful woman. Last he knew of, anyway. Hell, Myranda could be dead by now. Cole's feelings for her could have been more than just sexual, but he probably wouldn't ever get to find that out.

"Mikey, come out, come out wherever you are!" He called loudly, the silence of the city beginning to get to him. Because whenever Cole was alone, he tended to start thinking and Baird had convinced him it hurt his brain.

"Hoooooman..."

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm sooo sorry for this late chapter. My muse ran away :( **

**And yes, Keira is/was preggers. Won't say if she still is; Armand could have told the truth for once ;)**

**Anyway, review my lovelies! **


	22. Are We Monsters?

Cole whipped around, his Lancer ready and raised. "Who the fuck is there?" He shouted, hoping that maybe he had only heard the voice inside his head. But once again, the strange words were hissed out.

"Hooooman...."

The black Gear frowned, trying his damn best not to look uncomfortable. He continued to whip around, determined to find out the source of the horrible voice. "Come out, ya pussy!"

Almost at once, Travestite stepped out of the shadows and right into Cole's narrowed eyesight. His long, snake-like tongue slithered across his cold blue lips as he observed the human's actions and movements.

Stepping forward more, Travestite saw the Gear's confident facade momentarily fade when he realized that what was standing in front of him was barely human, if at all. The hybrid let out a husky chuckle, claws extending from what were supposed to be fingers.

"I can taste your fear, I can hear the pounding of your heart and I can feel your confidence falter." Travestite declared, his voice casually slipping into human tongue. Cole repressed a shudder, raising his Lancer even more. "Stay the fuck away from me, or yo ass will be meat for the grubs." He threatened; though for some reason it sounded feeble to his own ears.

An inhuman hand lashed out and grabbed Cole by the throat, slamming the Gear into a crumbling brick wall. Upon hearing a Lancer accidentally drop, he couldn't help but smirk. "I would watch your tongue with me, boy. It might get... ripped out."

It was so easy for Travestite to speak as if he were human; within the Queen's palace he was forced to speak like the Locusts.

He lowered his head, and traced sharp teeth on what exposed flesh there was of Cole's neck. The temptation to bite down and rip out the human's throat arose fast but the half human half Locust hybrid held himself back with difficulty.

"Dude, this ain't right! Get offa me!" Travestite simply ignored Cole's disgusted words, deciding a little taste wouldn't hurt.

Besides, he was much stronger than the black Gear. Travestite flashed a dark grin at Cole before biting into the side of his neck hard, hot sweet blood flowing into his mouth like honey. Hearing the man cry out made it even better.

"Hey, you ugly mother fucker! Over here!"

* * *

Dom hoisted Marcus up, grunting as he strained to carefully push the older man onto the surface. Once Dom was sure Marcus wasn't going to fall back in, he hoisted himself up and rolled.

But then he felt something smack him hard in the back of his head, and he grunted loudly darkness overcame him once more.

"We need the other two males, they are crucial to my plan!" An angry female voice could be heard by Dom; it seemed so close yet so far away. His eyes fluttered open, a painful sensation telling him he had a bump at the back of his head. Dom let out a groan which he meant to be soft but ended up as a groan of pain.

"Leave." Myrrah uttered coldly to her servant, who bowed quickly and left hurriedly. She turned to the two human Gears tied to tables; tables that were usually reserved for butchers but Myrrah had needed them to tie the men to. "It is a relief to see at least one of you awake; I fear Marcus may not be as lucky with the wound he has sustained."

Dom's vision was slightly blurry, but after blinking several times he realized who the female voice belonged to. The Queen. Shit. "Wait... how do you know Marcus again?" He slurred out.

_Hmm... the damage that was dealt to him is worse than I thought. _Myrrah thought to herself, brows furrowing. "That is a conversation best saved for another time. There is a more urgent matter I wish to discuss." She rose from her throne, slowly moving towards Dom and the unconscious Marcus.

"Well, too bad! 'Cause there ain't any fuckin' matter I wanna discuss with you!" He spat, memories of how he found Maria flooding into his dazed mind. Myrrah sighed, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I thought that might be the case. I understand your hatred for us, Dominic, but do you know why we attacked on Emergence Day? Do you know our reasons? You humans like to think of me and my children as monsters, but we are far from it." She spoke softly, gentle blue eyes looking itno Dom's tired brown orbs.

He snorted out, his anger and grief speaking for him. "You have been nothing _but _monsters! You took my wife away from me, you've killed countless innocents!" Dom retorted, refusing to see the area between black and white.

Myrrah's eyes slowly moved over to Marcus, whose form yet still remained unconscious. Dom couldn't help but note a certain sadness wash over her face. It remained silent for but a few minutes.

"If I had the power to stop this, Dominic... I would have. But I cannot change what we have become in humanity's eyes, for we have left a most terrifying impression we can never correct." Myrrah shook her head, studying the COG tags in her hand. The tags that were his and Marcus', Dom realized.

"Why haven't you killed us yet?" Dom glared at the Queen, trying not to let her pathetic sob story get to him.

Myrrah finally looked back at the conscious Gear, lips pursing in a sad line. "Because Marcus is my son, Dominic."

* * *

**Author's notes: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I'm so sorry for the long wait. So how about that, huh? Big bombshell! :D**

**Review and you shall get thy cookie! 3**


	23. AUTHOR NOTE, PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, I know this hiatus hasn't exactly been fair on you but I've decided to rewrite the whole story as I'm not happy with it at the moment. I'm only going to rewrite it if I can find a co-author to write Baird and Dom's POVs. I'd really appreciate it. If you'd like to help out, send me a message. (:**


End file.
